Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation
by MichaelCross
Summary: A relative of an old enemy of Ron's comes looking for answers. Can Kim and Ron handle it? Tenth KP/SH. Rated for sensual material and language.
1. Proposals and an Arrival

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Proposals and an Arrival

Three months after being abducted by the Hood and his gathering of villains, Monique Thompson and her new boyfriend Scott Tracy are on a date in Middleton, Colorado. Along with them are Ron and Kim Stoppable, along with Felix and Tara Renton. Hirotaka and Bonnie Rockwaller opted to stay at home with their twins, vowing to join them the next time around.

The three couples are at Bueno Nacho, where Ron, Scott and Felix are having a Naco eating contest. Kim, Monique and Tara are both stunned and repulsed by the guys' table manners. Making matters worse is Rufus keeping score on a big board. So far, Ron is in the lead, with Felix in a close second and Scott falling behind.

Scott then suddenly drops from the contest, saying, "I don't know where they put it all at, but I am out of room and the contest." Monique softly smiles at Scott to try and comfort him. She then reluctantly turns her head back to the contest and the scoreboard. She notices that Felix is catching up to Ron when he suddenly stops eating and starts gasping for air.

He then says, "I'm out of room! I yield to Ron!" Tara starts giggling in approval at Felix's decision and turns her attention to the board when Ron stops eating and suddenly lets out a thunderous belch, much louder than Kim's after she satisfied her craving.

He then says, "I don't know about you guys, but excuse me! I am now full. Rufus, what's the score, buddy?" Rufus turns the board and chitters happily at Ron, giving him a thumbs up. Ron whistles at the score and says, "45 Nacos. I must have been really hungry to eat them all."

Kim sighs with relief that the contest is finally over and says, "Next step is burning off those calories, Ron. We'll exercise in two hours, give your food time to digest so you won't get sick." Ron nods in agreement.

On the other side of town, Connie Rockwaller and Virgil Tracy are having a nice quiet dinner for two at a small Italian restaurant when Virgil leans over and blows Connie a kiss, causing Connie to blush massively. She has made good progress in learning the equipment in the Thunderbirds' usage and Virgil thought she could use a break to celebrate her progress.

He has a hidden agenda as well. This night, he's intending to propose marriage to Connie and is nervous as heck. Connie sees his face and asks, "Virgil, you all right?"

He nods and says, "Yeah, I'm okay Connie. Just a little nervous. This is the first time I've done this and hopefully the only time." He sums up his courage, gets up from the table, brings out a small box and hands it to Connie. He then nods for her to open it and takes a knee.

When Connie opens it, she gasps at the ring inside and looks at Virgil, a soft smile on his face. She smiles back, with tears in her eyes as he starts.

"Connie, since I met you, my life has gotten better. Even though my line of work is not run of the mill, it's been fulfilling. But it's also lonely. You changed all of that. So, I ask you, Connie Rockwaller. Will you marry me?"

Connie, tears falling freely from her eyes, replies, "Yes, I will, Virgil Tracy. You are a good, decent man. That's all I could want in a suitable man for a husband, potentially a good Father as well."

Virgil gets up off of the floor and slides the Ring onto Connie's finger, causing her to giggle and sob at the same time. The newly engaged couple then passionately embrace and kiss each other, not knowing that a similar scene is being played out at a movie theater.

At the Middleton Theater, Gordon Tracy and Lonnie Rockwaller are enjoying a comedy about a married couple that have dual lives as assassins, not knowing what the other is doing when away.

Lonnie looks over at Gordon and quietly asks, "Do you think couples actually wind up like that?"

Gordon merely shrugs and softly replies, "Can't really say off hand, Lonnie. Never actually pondered that question, given I've never been married before."

Lonnie nods, knowing exactly what Gordon meant. Time as a Thunderbird meant no time for relationships outside your family and co-workers.

Lonnie then softly says, "I understand, Gordon. But, if you could get married, would you?"

Gordon grins and turns her way, saying, "Actually, that's why we're here right now, Lonnie Rockwaller." He then gets out of his seat and proposes to her. Lonnie's shout of joy could be heard throughout the whole theater.

Lonnie, tears falling, having slightly regained her subtlety, softly says, "Yes, I will." She then pulls him into a massive kiss, amidst the cheers of the theatergoers.

At Middleton Airport, a Lear jet lands and off stops a distinguished gentleman and a pleasantly charming woman. The gentleman goes into the Airport terminal while the woman gets their bags from the jet.

He goes to the counter, produces the entry papers and says, "Baron Gregory Fiske and Zoey Martin, just now arriving here in Middleton."

The clerk examines the papers, stamps them, nods and says, "Here you go, Baron Fiske. Your entry papers are in order. How long will you be here in Middleton?"

Fiske replies, "Hopefully not very long. I'm on a fact-finding tour of sorts. However, I wouldn't mind seeing the sights around here. This town seems rather peaceful."

The clerk chuckles and says, "Oh, we get our fair share of excitement here. From Street Hawk jumping over a fence to catch a plane to storming a store to stop a hostage situation, there's hardly a dull moment around here."

Fiske nods and asks one more question, "Where can I find the newspaper Archives?"

"The local Library and possibly the Hall of Records as well. Maybe even the Courthouse. Depends on what kind of Archives you're looking for specifically."

Fiske nods and says, "Thank you, my good fellow. You've been most helpful."

The clerk merely shrugs and says, "I have my days and I only do what I can. Day in, day out, that's all there is, no more, no less. My boss, however, butters me up all the time and I just want to keep it low key. Keeps me from getting a swelled head at least."

Fiske smiles and says, "I understand where you're coming from, old chap. Keep up the good work." The clerk nods and smiles as Fiske walks away from the counter.

Fiske arrives at their rental car and Zoey asks, "What's the first stop, Gregory?"

"The finest eatery in Middleton. Then we go to a hotel and get some rest. The jet lag is terrible. At least the staff here are nice and hard-working, some even go as far to just be modest about their work. Very admirable trait that one fellow had. He'll go far in this world."

Back inside the terminal, the clerk sighs, resumes his letter and says, "I wish we didn't have to break up, Monique. But I understand you don't want anything happening to me, so I'm moving on with my life. I've broken off ties with my family, for they have shamed the Flagg name. That's all I can fit on this tape for right now. Hugs to you, Brick."

Brick Flagg cuts off the tape recorder, removes the tape and puts it into the case. He then gets a good sized envelope and puts the tape inside. He gets up from his work station and crosses the lobby as Fiske's rental car leaves the Airport. Brick then puts the small parcel into the Mailbox before clocking out.

Brick looks around the airport lobby, nods and walks out the door after greeting the next shift. He goes out to his Honda 750 motorcycle, starts it and leaves the complex. As he rides, he thinks about how he had come across it. He was hanging around one of his frequent haunts and saw it. He smiled at it and examined it. He then learned it was for sale and made contact with the owner. They hammered out the details and soon, Brick was the proud owner of a mechanical work of art.

Brick then learned it has a Hondamatic transmission. The transmission was Honda's brief attempt at an automatic transmission in the late 70's into early 80's. Despite it's usefulness, it's popularity was dubious at best, so Honda scrapped the project. But not before they manufactured enough motorcycles for them to be considered collector's items.

Brick snaps back to the present, grins comes to a stop and says, "I'm gonna miss you when I leave here. Maybe I'll leave you with Monique. I'm not sure off hand. But for now, I'll just put you in storage as we head to the house." With that, he drives the cycle to the storage lockers, puts the Honda into a locker and walks to the house the rest of the way. As he walks, he thinks about the reactions of his parents, shrugs and says, "Eh, fuck 'em. If they can't handle my departure or my desire for happiness, then to hell with them."

That said, he goes to the door, goes in and finds his parents waiting for him. He tells them his intents and they try telling him otherwise. Sure enough, he tells them off, telling them that if they really cared about him, they wouldn't have broken up his happiness with Monique. His Mother is aghast and his Father is honked, telling him that he needs to stay with them. Brick retorts that if he had wanted to stay, he wouldn't have decided to leave. At that, Brick goes up into his room and rests up for the rest of the night, his parents beating on the door, seeing as he had locked it. For the first time in months, Brick gets a sound sleep.


	2. The Next Morning and Oil Rig Fire

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

The Next Morning and Oil Rig Fire

The next day, Bonnie and Hirotaka are taking their twins through the park when Hirotaka sees a familiar looking face, but can't quite place it. He then shrugs it off and resumes his walk with Bonnie. But he can't help wondering about that face.

At the same time, Fiske and Zoey are walking through the park when they come across a young couple taking their children through the park. He sees the young man's face slightly blanch in confusion and then shake it off. As the couple goes by, Fiske wonders what that was all about.

At Ron and Kim's house, Kim is helping Julie go to the potty. She finds that potty training with Julie is more fun than changing her diapers. Same thing with Andrew and Edward. After they started the triplets' potty training, Ron suggested they keep them in diapers at least until their second birthday. Seeing Ron's rare insight, Kim had agreed. Sure enough, the idea works like a charm.

Julie then starts moving her mouth and Kim nods in encouragement. Julie softly says, "Mama", causing Kim to softly squeal in delight and turn for the door.

She then says, "She said her first word, Ron! It's Mama!"

Ron replies, "Got it, KP!" He then chuckles and opens the triplets' baby book, finding Julie's stats and writing in the proper space for first word. "Today's date, first word was 'Mama'. Said it while using the potty. Now if only the boys can speak now."

He starts thinking about the triplets' first birthday and how they tried to keep it quiet in order to keep from scaring them. Needless to say, the Possibles and Stoppables insisted on spoiling the children, even though they weren't even old enough yet. The tweebs brought in a tasteful mobile with miniature copies of all their inventions while Martha Stoppable brought in Ron's baby blanket and Mrs. Dr. Possible brought Kim's.

This embarrassed the teens to no end, yet they took it in stride. Robert Stoppable brought Yarmulkes for the children, even though Ron told him they're letting the children choose which Religion they'll be. This slightly annoyed Robert, but he understood that Ron is taking the best possible approach to parenthood as much as he can.

Mr. Dr. Possible and Nana Possible gently tickled Andrew and he laughed until they could smell funky diapers. This caused them to stop immediately and allowed Kim to change Andrew's diaper. The rest of the party went without any further incident until Norman Tuttle came to the house along with his wife, Jane.

Kim and Ron informed Norman of their intentions to tell their parents about their secret lives and wanted Norman to back them up. He reluctantly agreed and told them to do it at the birthday party. When they told them, they had gotten mixed and confused reactions. Martha was so doubtful, she could only believe when she saw Ron's right leg flex without a problem. This caused her to faint.

Mr. Dr. Possible slapped his forehead and realized what it was that caused him to like Street Hawk. Robert is so stunned, he went catatonic for two hours straight while Mrs. Dr. Possible laughed and hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

Ron then asked them to keep it to themselves, for their own protection. Nana nodded her agreement as did the rest of the Possibles. When Martha came to, she was sure it was a dream and Norman assured her it wasn't. This caused her to get up and hug her son and daughter-in-law, tears falling from her face. It wasn't until after the party that Robert came out of his catatonic state. He saw Kim and Ron putting the children to bed for nap-time and elected to wait until the young couple came back out.

When they did, he rushed forward and wrapped them in a massive hug, crying on their shoulders. He then regained his composure and thanked them for all that they do for their families, the town and the world.

Ron hugged his Dad right back and assured him that he'll keep his family safe as much as he can. Robert left the house, silently proud of his son and daughter-in-law for still fighting the good fight. At the same time, he can't help but be concerned for their well-being.

That night, Kim and Ron went to their respective parent's houses with canisters of memory wipe gas. As the gas flowed, both teens shed tears over their decision, hoping they'd be able to keep quiet about their double lives. The next morning, all the adults and even the tweebs had splitting headaches. They were even more surprised to see their respective children doing breakfast for them, thanking them for a good party.

Ron comes back to present day, hoping it'll be a nice and quiet day in Middleton. Kim comes into the living room, wearing a soft smile on her face. She then says, "Ron, the children are asleep right now. Wanna have some fun before they wake back up?"

He grins and nods as Kim straddles him, laying on a massive French kiss on him. Ron wraps her in his arms and moves his hands around on her back and over to her chest. Kim gasps softly and smiles deviously, lifting off her shirt. Ron grins as he examines her bra and then undoes it. Her breasts come right out, he takes one into his mouth and starts kissing the nipple. Kim gasps even louder and giggles at his audacity.

Kim then sends her hands down to his crotch, gripping his member softly. Ron groans, knowing that what she does is what he likes. She takes it as a sign for her to proceed and dismounts him, undoing his belt buckle. Ron helps her in removing his slacks and boxers, regaining his seat.

Kim then starts her oral routine, giving Ron a massive joy as she sucks on him. Ron, for his part, strokes Kim's hair and moves it away from her face as he erupts into her mouth.

Kim giggles as she comes up from him, his essence seeping around her lips and swallows, turning Ron on even more. She then says, "That was good, Ron. Let's see how you are inside me." She undoes her pants, brings them down along with her panties and mounts him, putting his member into her folds.

Kim elected to go on the pill for the remainder of the year, not wanting to miss anymore hot, passionate action with Ron. Quality time was plentiful, but the timing at times was lousy, given the children would cry every now and again in the past.

As Ron pumps her, he smiles as her facial expression changes in ecstasy, her eyes closing. When his essence bursts into her, it triggers the biggest orgasm she ever had. As the orgasm ebbs through her, she opens her eyes and smiles seductively at him, winking as she does so. She then bends down and gives him a massive Frencher. The couple then separate from each other and hold one another, kissing as they do so.

In India, an oil rig catches fire, unexpectedly. The foreman on site automatically suggests sabotage, but doesn't have enough information. Above the Earth's atmosphere, a space station known as Thunderbird 5 is monitoring the Earth's status. Onboard the station, John Tracy is thinking about the robotic woman he had saved four months ago. His attention is then grabbed when he sees a massive fire in India. He then nods and proceeds to call Tracy Island.

On Tracy Island, Alan Tracy and Tintin Balagant are swimming in the pool together along with Joss Possible and Fermat Hackenbacker. Their fun is then interrupted when Jeff Tracy comes out and says, "Get ready to go to India, guys. There's an oil rig on fire." All the teens nod and get out of the pool, drying themselves as they go inside. Jeff and 'Brains' Hackenbacker switch the house over to Command and Control while Alan and the others go to the wall.

Alan then says, "Thunderbirds are go." The doors in the wall close as they go inside and head for the hangar for Thunderbird 2. Joss and Fermat get the Firefly ready for loading while Alan and Tintin proceed to prep Thunderbird 2 for launch. As Joss drives the Firefly into the plane's massive belly, Fermat is giving her hand signals for her to adjust and then stop.

Once the loading is complete, they close the belly and proceed with the launch. Once in position, the massive plane takes off and heads for India. Within an hour, they are in Indian Airspace and receive an escort of Indian fighter jets to the scene. Up ahead, Joss sees the fire and nods quietly to Fermat that she's ready. Fermat nods right back and Alan starts landing.

As Thunderbird 2 lands, Joss and Fermat head into the belly of the plane and prepare the Firefly for work. Once on the ground, the aircraft lifts it's body up, opening the cargo bay. When it's completely open, Joss drives the Firefly toward the conflagration, with Fermat at the controls of the fire-fighting foam nozzles. When they get to the fire, Fermat turns the power on the nozzles to full pressure and out comes the foam. The foam covers the remaining portions of the oil rig and Joss brings up a missile.

She expertly aims it at the middle of the blaze and launches it into the heart of the fire. The fire is snuffed out immediately, causing a massively loud cheer from the oil rig workers as the Firefly turns around and heads back to Thunderbird 2.

Back up in space, John nods at the scene and says, "You'd be proud of Joss for sure, Dad. Both her and Fermat. They faced down that blaze and made it back A-okay."

Jeff nods back and says, "I sure am, John. I just wish I knew what caused that blaze to happen. Couldn't have been the Hood, because he and his bunch are behind bars still."

John shrugs and says, "In any case, I'll keep an eye out on the other oil rigs in the area, just in case."

Jeff chuckles and says, "You do that, son. Good night."

"F.A.B., Dad."


	3. Brick's Departure and Monique's Surprise

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Brick's Departure and Monique's Surprise

Back in Middleton, Brick had just finished packing his belongings and proceeds to leave his 'family's house. Since he had reached Legal age, he had been considering moving out of the house he was raised in. The situation with Monique increased his resolve, allowing him to move out, quietly and with dignity.

His parents were not in the house at the time, allowing him the privacy he needed to move his belongings out of the house. He takes one last look around the house, nods and smiles proudly, confident he had made the right decision for himself. He then takes his house key off of his keyring, slams it onto the table and walks out the door, slamming it closed after ensuring it's locked.

He then walks toward Mr. Barkin's vehicle, his head held high. Inside the car, Steve Barkin and Lisa Madigan nod quietly as Brick opens the door and gets in. Mr. Barkin then asks, "You sure you want to do this, Flagg?"

Brick nods and replies, "More than anything, Mr. Barkin. More than anything." Steve nods, sticks his hand out the window and waves it forward. A United States Army Five ton drives past Steve's compact and he pulls out right behind it.

Steve knew about Brick's unhappiness and helped him the best way possible. Enlistment in the Armed Forces. Brick elected to go into the Marine Corps, sinking Steve's spirits. But only slightly, for Steve knew that the Marine Corps would be just the thing to help Brick get himself back together on the inside.

The two men and one woman ride in silence until Brick says, "I sent Monique a good-bye message last night. She'll know I went into the Military, but she doesn't know what branch or my intents, nor does she need to. It'll keep her safe, the less she knows, the better."

Steve nods and says, "If you like, I can talk to her for you from time to time."

Brick smiles and says, "Thanks, Mr. Barkin. I'll stay in touch as much as I can."

"You do that, Flagg. I'll even tell Stoppable you said good-bye. Same thing with Possible and Rockwaller. Even though Stoppable and Possible are married now, I'll always think of them as very inseparable friends."

"Yeah, me too, Mr. Barkin." With that, the two vehicle convoy head for the nearest storage facility where Brick makes an unusual request. "I know it sounds unusual, but if anything happens to me, I'd like Monique to have my things."

Steve nods and says, "Very well, given that your family was the main cause of your funk. And it's not unusual. I gather you're putting her down as the Beneficiary on your Life Insurance plan." Brick nods and Steve quietly says, "Let's hope she never has to collect on it." Brick nods again and salutes Steve, with him returning the salute.

Brick then gets his small duffel bag and gets into the Five ton, catching a ride with the soldiers driving it to the Base nearest to them. From there, he'd catch a Military Airlift Command flight to the Marine Corps Boot Camp.

Steve quietly sighs and gets back into his car, hoping nothing happens to Brick. At the same time, he vows to teach Brick's 'family' the price of disrespect. Lisa catches this and says, "They'll learn the price soon enough, Steve. After all, if they really cared about him, they wouldn't have broken those two up." Even though she had just moved to Middleton with her son, Alex, she was able to get a good bead on things around Middleton.

He nods and says, "That is so true, Lisa. That is so very true. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to get a little hungry here. Think I'll try a Naco from Bueno Nacho. Stoppable says it is pretty good. But since he created it, he may be somewhat biased."

Lisa ponders this and says, "In that case, I'll join you in eating a Naco. What exactly is it anyway?"

"Taco meets nacho." Both adults then blanch and start to wonder if anything will be safe anymore. With that in mind, they make their way to Bueno Nacho and, hopefully, their answers.

At her apartment, Monique and Scott are eating a nice quiet lunch when the news comes on. "In India today, an oil rig caught on fire. The fire was quickly put out by the Thunderbirds Firefly unit. Details are still sketchy, but arson has not been ruled out at this time."

Monique grins and says, "Sounds like Joss is taking to being a Thunderbird rather well, Scott."

"She does indeed, Monique. She does indeed. I wonder how Kim and Ron are enjoying their day together."

"Oh, knowing them, they're probably in each other's arms, making out like mad. Maybe more for all we know. I sure wish Brick was here right now so you could meet him."

"I would like to meet him some day, Monique. Perhaps at a Class Reunion and maybe he'll find someone just like you. Only he won't let anyone get in his way, nor will he give up. It's too bad his family's garbage."

Monique softly smiles and says, "Yes, they are garbage. Of the whole bunch, Brick is the only sane one as far as I can tell. It's a good thing we're able to stay friends, otherwise he'd really fall apart. Of course his family doesn't know we're still friends."

Scott quietly chuckles as he thinks about kissing Monique. Before he can complete the thought, he finds his lips pressed against hers. Monique gasps in surprise and just goes with the flow, caressing Scott's cheek as the kiss deepens. Both teens then feel the need for air and separate from the kiss.

They both then look softly at each other and start blushing furiously. Monique breaks the tension by saying, "If it's any comfort, you're a good kisser, Scott."

Scott smiles and says, "As are you, Monique. As are you." Monique smiles softly and moves in for another kiss, Scott returning it with more passion than before.

They are then interrupted by the Postman delivering the daily mail. Monique sighs and says, "Hold that thought, Scott. I'll be right back." Scott nods as Monique gets up from her couch to answer the door. She cautiously receives the package into her hands and silently closes the door. She comes back in and says, "It's a parcel from Brick."

Scott mulls this over and he says, "Your ex-boyfriend. I wonder why he sent you a package when he could have just visited you. It would have been a lot more subtle."

Monique giggles and says, "Unfortunately however, Brick has his own form of subtlety. Might as well see what it is." Scott grins as she opens the small package and his expression turns to one of confusion as they see an audio-cassette come out of the envelope.

Scott says, "He either sent you a song or he sent you an audio goodbye letter. The best we can do is listen and find out for ourselves." Monique nods numbly as she crosses over to her stereo, opens the cassette deck, puts in the tape and presses play. The two then hear Brick's voice as she sits down.

"Hey Monique, by the time you get this, I'll be out of Middleton. My family wouldn't let up on me one bit even though we broke up like they wanted. Seems they weren't too thrilled with us being friends even though we still care about each other. I've decided to join the Military, what branch I cannot tell you for you may try to find me. Mr. Barkin will probably check in on you from time to time. I'll ask him when I leave here. Please give Kim, Ron, Bonnie and the others my best and tell them I'll miss them very much. I wish we didn't have to break up, Monique. But I understand you don't want anything happening to me, so I'm moving on with my life. I've broken off ties with my family, for they have shamed the Flagg name. That's all I can fit on this tape for right now. Hugs to you, Brick."

Monique sits on the couch stunned, tears falling from her eyes. Scott crosses over to the sound system and stops the tape, ejecting it and bringing it over to Monique gently. She looks up at him, tears raining down her ebony face and she starts sobbing. Scott bends down and wraps her in a hug, trying to console her.

Monique cries on his shoulder for ten minutes, recovers herself and says, "It's his family's fault we split up. As far as I'm concerned, his family can rot. Brick shouldn't have been put through all that. I mean, he's the only sane person in that joke of a family."

Scott, his voice slightly wavering, says, "As long as he has his sanity, he'll be fine. That and a lot of heart. From what you've told me about him, he's got a lot of heart."

Monique nods and her sobbing subsides slightly. She looks up at Scott and asks, "Any chance we can ask Mr. Barkin what branch he went into so I can send him a C.A.R.E. package every now and then?"

Scott nods and says, "Yeah, we can do that, Mon. Let's tell Kim and Ron as well. Maybe even Bonnie."

Monique nods and says, "I'll take Bonnie while you take Kim and Ron. Just watch out for his naked mole rat, Rufus. The little guy has a big appetite for cheese."

Scott nods his head in agreement and the two teens leave Monique's apartment and head for her sports car. They then go to Kim and Ron's house, where Scott gets out of the car and Monique heads for Bonnie's house, five blocks away from them. As she drives, she sees Felix and Tara Renton pushing Norman in his stroller. As she drives past, she gives them a wave, with them returning it.

She then gets to Bonnie's house and sees Hirotaka doing his Tai-Chi exercises. She waves hello to Hirotaka as she goes to the door, hearing their babies cry and Bonnie running around inside the house. Hirotaka comes up behind her and opens the door, allowing her inside.


	4. Inside the Houses and Reactions

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Inside the Houses and Reactions

Inside Kim and Ron's house, the couple are still holding each other, fully nude and tired from their mid-morning romp. That all changes when the doorbell rings and the couple then race to get their clothes on. Their mission honed reflexes from before Ron's injury kick in, allowing them to do so.

Kim calls out, "Just a minute!" as Ron gets his pants and shirt back on while Kim goes into the bedroom, ducking down away from the windows. Ron manages to get his clothes on and checks to be sure Kim's not in sight.

He then opens the door and says, "Hey, Scott. How's Monique doing?"

Scott grins and says, "She's doing fine, considering she got a good-bye tape from Brick. It's kinda why I'm here, to fill you guys in. He joined the Military, but he didn't say what branch."

Ron frowns and says, "It's because of his folks, isn't it? They wouldn't give him any peace no matter what he does for them. At least he got away from those losers." At that, Scott looks behind Ron and sees one of the triplets walking toward them.

Scott smiles and says, "You've got a walking kid in here, Ron." Ron turns around and, sure enough, he sees one of the boys walking toward them.

Ron then rushes over to him and checks to see which one it is. He sees it's Andrew and yells out, "Andrew just did his first steps, Kim! He was walking and everything!"

Kim comes out of the doorway smiling and says, "I know, Ron. I saw him walking out of the room as well, but he got away from me before I can stop him. The little sneak."

She then walks into the living room and picks Andrew up, nestling him against her chest and kisses him on top of his head, saying, "Yes, you're a good little sneak. Sneaking away from Mommy like that."

Perplexed, Scott asks, "Doesn't it usually take a year and a half before children start walking?"

Ron shrugs and says, "Sometimes, good genetics speed up the progress on the children. Kim's folks being a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, you can see how great she turned out to be."

Kim blushes massively and says, "Stop, Ron. After all, these kids are you as well. They have your appetite and your heart."

Ron blushes mildly and replies, "I just like to keep a low profile, that's all."

Kim giggles and says, "That you do all right, Ron. That you do. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She then hands Andrew to Ron when they all hear something unexpected.

"Dada."

Scott grins and says, "Good genetics, all right. In any case, Kim, the reason I'm here is to tell you that Brick left town and joined the Military. He sent Monique a good-bye tape and left town."

Kim asks, "How'd she take it? Brick's leaving, I mean."

Scott shakes his head and replies, "She's pretty badly broken up about it. After the message ended, she just went to pieces. All I can do is hope he makes it through his training unscathed. For now, I'll do all I can to help her keep her faith strong in him."

Ron nods and adds, "Brick is one of the strongest guys I know. If anything about him rubbed off on Monique, it's his strength." Kim nods in agreement with that statement.

Meanwhile, at Bonnie and Hirotaka's house, the reaction is not so subtle. "What do you mean he left?" Bonnie screeched. "So his family's a worthless pile of turkey dump, he misses you and wants to better himself. He could have recovered his wits right here."

Monique shakes her head sadly and says, "Brick's life is his own. What kind of friend would I be if I held him back?"

Bonnie sighs and sits down, patting for Monique to sit beside her. She then says, "A friend that cares very deeply about him even though you're not together anymore. I mean, I shudder to think how you'd react if he was to go into combat one day and never come back home."

Monique ponders this and says, "Brick's a survivor. Just like Ron is. After all, Ron may not look like much, but he's got the biggest heart of all the guys I've ever come across. In that respect, he's like Brick. Only without a mean bone in his body."

Bonnie thinks, 'That's what you think, Monique. You'd be very surprised at what Ron does on a day to day basis.' She then turns to Monique and says, "I agree with you there, Monique. If others were more like Ron, this world would be a little bit more bearable to live in."

Monique nods in agreement and then proceeds to coo at Bonnie's twins. Smiling warmly at them, she asks, "What are their names?"

Bonnie smiles back and replies, "We named them after Kim and Ron. I asked them if we could name the babies after them and they said we could. After all, they've done so much for the world before Ron got hurt that night. It's only fitting that we name our children after two of the finest heroes I have ever met."

Hirotaka nods in agreement, keeping silent about his experience with Kim and Ron at Yamanouchi. Especially after his encounter with Agent Will Du with Global Justice the day after the team left. He recalls that day. Du landed and his team proceeded to secure the area. Hirotaka had told them all that they needed to know and for them to leave it all well alone. As he and the group of ninjas walked into the mist, he had a suspicion that he hadn't heard the last of Will Du.

Sure enough, he was right. Du followed Kim to Command Center, learned the identity of Street Hawk and was seemingly intent on taking over the project itself. All during the abduction of Dr. Director and Joe Morgan.

Hirotaka comes back to the present and says, "Monique-domo, please, tell us about your most recent catch."

Monique blushes and says, "His name's Scott Tracy and he does freelance operations. It's a family business and I just joined about four months ago. Of course, it's only part-time. I still work at Club Banana, so I'm pulling down some pretty good sized wages." Inside her head, Monique is screaming to tell her dearest friends about her being a Thunderbird, but remembers her oath to keep it a secret.

She had started training two weeks ago with Scott on piloting Thunderbird 4 during simulated underwater rescues. Her success rate is very high, given that she is as determined to get people to safety, just like Kim is. She still has yet to pull off an actual rescue, but she's hoping to actually save people from drowning while hoping that kind of sitch doesn't happen.

She comes back to the present and asks, "How did your honeymoon go, guys? Tell all."

Bonnie blushes and says, "Just like we told Kim and Ron, we went to Yamanouchi, learned some breathing exercises, felt the babies kick at times and generally relaxed. No more, no less." Bonnie doesn't include Hirotaka's selection for a replacement as Master Sensei for the school or her learning firsthand the secrets of the school.

She snaps out of it when she hears little Kim crying. She then says, "Come to Mommy, little Kimmie. Are you hungry or a stinker?" She checks and finds that Kim just wants to be held by her. As Bonnie holds Kim, she smiles warmly and says, "Someday, Monique, this will be you. My advice. Don't be afraid and don't eat pickles and ice cream for your cravings. Have what Kim and I had during our pregnancies."

Monique asks, "What's that?" Bonnie nods for her to pick up a piece of paper and a pen.

She then says, "Let's see. Kim had waffles with ice cream and chocolate syrup; pizza with marshmallows, chocolate chips, peanut butter and bananas; Nacos with barbecue sauce, just like Ron did after he was hurt. She even found them to be good, surprisingly enough. As for me, I had caviar in ice cream; filet mignon with chocolate syrup; Chinese spare ribs with peanut butter; Nacos with barbecue sauce and ranch dressing."

Monique blanches at it all and asks, "It passed for nutrition during your pregnancies? Both of your pregnancies? What about Tara's?"

Bonnie sadly smiles and says, "I don't really know off hand, Monique. That's something you'll have to ask her." Just then, Bonnie's phone rings and she says, "Rockwaller residence, this is Bonnie. Hi Lonnie! How're you doing today? You're engaged? Connie too? Wow. You bet I'll be there. There is no way I'm missing my sister's weddings. It's gonna be a double ceremony? The way things are going, we may have to use the high school as the location for the wedding. Yes, Monique's here right now. Just a moment."

She hands the phone to Monique and she says, "This is Monique. Go ahead and spill, girl."

Lonnie says, "Get Scott and meet us at the airport. Thunderbirds are go. Serious situation in South America. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 are on their way here now."

Monique replies, "F.A.B. I'll see you later, Lonnie. Yes, I'll be coming as well. Bye."


	5. Heading for the Scene and an Encounter

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Heading for the Scene and an Encounter

After saying good-bye to Bonnie, Hirotaka and their twins, Monique goes out to her car and drives back to Kim and Ron's house. She is pleased to see Scott waiting right outside for her. She then slows down enough for him to get into her car and speeds off to the Middleton Airport.

As they drive, Scott briefs her on the situation. "There was a massive earthquake, with seventy miles of coastline either underwater or starting to go under. We're the underwater rescue team while Lonnie and Connie are disaster relief. They'll be supplying blankets to all those we're able to save."

Monique gulps, knowing that there's a chance that they may not be able to save them all. She grits her teeth and resolves to save as many as she can, no matter what. She then presses down on the gas, to expedite the drive to the Airport. Luckily enough, there are no Police Officers around at this particular time to impede their arrival at the Airport.

Within fifteen minutes, they arrive at the Airport and see Thunderbird 2 touch down on the tarmac. Monique slams the car to a halt and the young couple then race out of the car and into Thunderbird 2's belly. Once inside, they see Lonnie and Connie kissing their Fiances passionately.

Scott grins at this and asks, "Do you think we'll get to be like that, Mon?"

Monique grins back and replies, "You never know. We may become more than our current status before too long now." She then gives him a wink that says, 'Don't keep a girl waiting, baby boy.'

Scott blushes at this and puts his hand into his pocket, checking to be sure the ring he had gotten for Monique is still in there. He then recalls the conversation he had with Ron and Kim.

Scott asked, "Ron, how did you propose to Kim? After all, having a stiff knee can't be easy."

Ron chuckled and replied, "I was wearing the Mad Dog mask and I kept my right leg straight. It totally blew Kim away."

Kim blushed and added, "Blew me away it did. Ron was severely hurt, so I never even saw it coming until it was too late."

Scott chuckled and said, "I might as well tell you. Our Dad is an old friend of Norman Tuttle's. He told us that you and the Rockwallers are the new team. Don't worry about your secret though. It's safe with us. We do something more or less along the same lines as you guys do."

Ron grinned as he put it together and quietly said, "You're a Thunderbird. Were you the one I saw inside the warehouse four months ago during the crisis?"

"No, it was my brother, Virgil, driving the Thunderizer inside the warehouse. I was on Thunderbird 2 with my other brothers."

Kim grinned and asked, "Are you sweet on Monique, Scott? Because your hand has been going into your pocket for the last five minutes since you arrived here."

Scott then blushed and told them that he's intending to propose to Monique when the time is right. This elicited a soft squeal of happiness from Kim and a firm handshake from Ron. Scott comes back to the present as Thunderbird 2 lifts off from the ground and flies on course to South America.

Upon arrival, Scott and Monique go down into Thunderbird 4 and power up the mini-sub's systems. As the port for Thunderbird 4 lowers, Monique says, "Thunderbird 4 is go!" At that, the mini-sub drops down into the water and instantly they can see cars with people trapped inside. Thankfully enough, the majority of them had the sense to buy cars that are watertight.

Scott flips a switch and says, "Let's hope the new inflatable pontoons work the way they're supposed to. This is the first time we've tried them, ever."

Nervously, Monique aims the launchers and fires the first pontoon into the first car's body, instantly seeing the pontoon inflate and start bringing the car to the surface. They give each other a massive high five and proceed to shoot more pontoons into the other cars.

Meanwhile, topside, Lonnie, Connie, Virgil and Gordon are pulling people out of their cars and wrapping heating blankets around their shoulders while Thunderbird 1 is dealing with a rash of fires that have popped up. Spraying fire-fighting foam all over the places that are blazing, they are able to get the blazes under some kind of control.

In another part of the town, the Thunderizer is opening collapsed walls to aid in extricating people trapped inside the buildings. As he drives the Thunderizer through the town, Jeff thinks about the fire earlier in the day and finds it to be a little too convenient that an earthquake just happens hours later. This gets him thinking that there's something unnatural about this earthquake. He then puts it out of his mind for future reference as he puts his mind back on the task at hand.

Back underwater, Scott and Monique have finished sending the submerged cars back to the surface when she sees a gruesome sight. A family of five, long drowned before their arrival. Their mouths still open in a silent scream, never to move again. Monique starts sobbing, only to find Scott's hand on hers and squeezing gently.

Scott then says, "Always remember, Monique. No matter how fast you get somewhere, or how hard you try, there will be fatalities that you cannot prevent. In the end, all you can do is your best to get people to safety. It's a cold, hard fact. But it's also sad that it can't be helped. As long as you get as many people as you can to safety, that's the main thing. It's all right to feel bad for those we can't save, but you can at least be glad for the lives you're able to save."

Monique's sobbing subsides enough for her to ask, "How many were you unable to save? How do you deal with the memory of not being able to save them?"

Scott sighs and replies, "We were unable to save thirty people last year. It was an earthquake, much like this one was. Main thing was we were able to save four hundred people that day, all tourists. It happened long before you and I met. As for the memory, it always goes through my mind. The best way to deal with it is to simply save as many lives as you can. After all, we may have the best machines on the planet, but we're also human beings. We're prone to failure and at times, lousy luck. We just don't let it get us down, for if you let it consume all of your thoughts, more people will die because you're too preoccupied with feelings of guilt. It's natural to feel this way, Monique."

Monique mulls this over and says, "You have a point there, Scott. My rescue skills, will they get better?"

Scott grins and says, "You're a natural rescuer, Monique Thompson. You saved more people from drowning today than lost them. That's a good success ratio. As good as it gets. Of course, at times, you will be able to save everybody because there won't be so many lives on the line like today was. Let's go topside with them so the Authorities can arrange a proper burial. It's the least we can do for them."

Monique nods and says, "F.A.B., Scott." Scott nods back and grins, extending the magnetic grapplers and grabbing the small van. As they surface with the van, Monique looks over at Scott, remembering what he had told her before they left out and determines to herself not to let it get her down. Upon reaching the surface, the mini-sub pushes the van over to the shore, allowing the Authorities to remove the bodies from the van.

As the bodies are bagged, Thunderbird 4 turns around and heads for the other side of the shore, where the others are waiting for them. Upon arrival, Jeff puts his hand on Monique's shoulder and tells her she did a good job and that he understands her feelings about what had happened. Monique grimaces at the thought of the bodies underwater and proceeds to lose her lunch.

When she's done, Jeff then takes a still shaken Monique into Thunderbird 1 while Scott and Gordon load Thunderbird 4 and the Thunderizer back into the belly of Thunderbird 2. Lonnie and Connie go into Thunderbird 1 as well to help console Monique. Once the loading is complete, the Thunderbirds depart the scene, not knowing they are about to encounter another situation. This one, a violent one.

Back in Middleton, Fiske and Zoey arrive at Kim and Ron's house. They had read the articles dealing with Ron's injury, Kim's abduction and everything involving Street Hawk and his group. They spent a good portion of the day in the local library reading the newspaper archives and learned a great wealth of information. Yet nothing about Yamanouchi.

Fiske knocks on the door and Ron opens it. He then says, "Sorry, we're not buying any magazines at the moment."

Fiske chuckles and replies, "Sorry to disappoint you, but we have none to sell. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Baron Gregory Fiske, the brother to Lord Montgomery Fiske. The late Lord, that is. Perhaps you knew my brother better as Monkey Fist, your arch-foe."

Ron stiffens inside and manages to keep his composure as he asks, "When did he die? I never received any notification of his death."

Kim then comes to the door, saying, "Ron, let's let the Baron in so flies won't come inside. His friend as well."

Ron nods in agreement as he steps to the side, allowing Fiske and Zoey entry into the house. Once inside, Zoey gets a look at the triplets asleep in their playpen and a tear falls from her eye. Kim catches this and grins at Zoey.

Zoey then says, "I'm Zoey Martin. Please forgive the Baron. He was merely distracted by the beauty of your house. And it is lovely. Who did the decorating?"

Kim giggles and replies, "It was mostly Ron's doing. After all, being pregnant doesn't give you time to do housework. After giving birth was no picnic in waiting either. So, Ms. Martin, what do you do?"

Zoey grins and replies, "You might say I'm a forensic specialist. I was hired by the Baron to learn the fate of his brother, Lord Monty Fiske."

Kim gives Ron a puzzled look as Fiske explains, "You see, a little over two years ago, my brother vanished without a trace. After waiting months for word from him, I hired Ms. Martin here to help me on an expedition. A fact finding tour if you know what I mean. Following Monty's letters to me, I found a location that I'm sure you're familiar with, Ron Stoppable."

He then produces a photograph of a cave and shows it to Ron. "It was at this location that he claimed he was handed his worst defeat at the hands of his arch-foe. You."

Kim gives Ron another puzzled look when Zoey jumps in, "Two months ago, we went to the cave and found it to be sealed. Using demolition charges, we were able to gain entry. Inside we found a cage with three skeletons. Two of which had bullet holes in the skulls. The size of the holes indicated 9mm weapons were used."

Ron, as casually as possible, asks, "Any identification possible on the skeletons?"

Zoey nods and replies, "The skulls were identified as Dr. Amy Hall and Lord Montgomery Fiske. Here's the kicker. After gathering the two skulls that were shot, we were accosted by ninjas that came out of nowhere. They informed us it was a burial tomb for three criminals."

Kim makes she's mulling it over and says, "That's why we haven't heard anything from Monkey Fist in a while, Ron. He's been dead."

Ron nods and asks, "Any idea as to who it was?"

Fiske replies, "It was Street Hawk that shot my late brother and Dr. Hall. I wish to ask him why he did it."

Kim, keeping her fury that she wasn't included in the accusation under control, says, "I'm sure that Street Hawk had some good reasons."

Zoey then asks, "Then why did he shoot a lock on a cage, put Lord Fiske in there and shoot him and Dr. Hall? Don't you find that to be a bit much?"

Ron mulls this over and says, "If Monkey Fist tried to do something bad, he'd probably been executed. From what I hear about Street Hawk, he's not too shy from killing the worst criminals on the planet. As for putting him in a cage and then shooting him, I don't think he'd do that. If he's going to kill anybody, it's going to be outside a cage."

Fiske ponders this and says, "That makes some kind of sense. Any chance you can arrange a meeting for me? I'd just like to get his take on the situation that day."

Kim and Ron mull this over and Ron asks, "Where are you staying, Baron Fiske?"

Fiske replies, "The Middleton Regency Motel. The rooms may be small, but they are well furnished."

Ron then grasps his cane, gets up and says, "I'll see about contacting Street Hawk and tell him you wish to speak with him."

Fiske nods with approval as he and Zoey leave the Stoppable house. Once the door is closed, Kim wheels around and says, "I never knew he had a brother. Did you, Ron?"

Ron can only shake his head no as Kim grabs him and puts her head into his chest, softly sobbing in fear over what could happen to him.


	6. Gregory and Zoey's Conversation

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Gregory and Zoey's Conversation

Outside the Stoppable home, Fiske asks, "What do you think, Zoey? Do they know more than they're telling?"

Zoey shrugs and replies, "Your guess is as good as mine. From the looks on their faces, I'd say they're trying to get past some ugliness that had happened in the past. And they have seen some ugliness for sure. Even though Kim was smiling at their children, I could tell that she was sad on the inside."

"How's that? Their children were absolutely adorable. And Ron hardly seems to be a buffoon at all. He's a complete contrast to what Monty told me in his letters. It's too bad Ron has no knee at all. For I would love to see him fight using Tai Cheng Pek Quar. Monty told me of the times he had been defeated by Ron, even though he was very afraid of monkeys."

Zoey kinks an eyebrow and asks, "How does a teenager become afraid of monkeys? They're fun to watch."

Fiske replies, "According to Monty's first letter to me, bad camp experience. Something to do with a cabin and the camp mascot. A chimpanzee was apparently the cause of Ron's monkey issues. Even though chimps are part of the ape family."

Zoey shakes her head in sympathy as the two people return to their rental car, intent on observing the family's comings and goings. Fiske reenters the car and sits in the passenger seat, allowing Zoey to sit in the driver's seat. He has gotten used to her driving, even though he could drive just as well. His skills were sorely lacking though, like chasing and evading hostile parties.

They sit in silence for fifteen minutes when Zoey breaks the silence. "How sure are you that Ron and Kim know more than they're letting on anyways? They seem to have settled down from their globe-trotting days ever since Ron's injury. And also their children won't give them time to go on adventures anyways. So what's the point in this? Let's just concentrate on finding Street Hawk and get his side of it."

Fiske chuckles and replies, "When Monty disappeared, he included that Ron was injured saving her life. He realized that even though he was hurt, he still wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. All that changed when Street Hawk came along. According to his last letter to me, Monty told me that a man on a high-tech motorcycle entered the scene. He effectively took Team Possible's place."

Zoey puts it together and she says, "Street Hawk appeared about two weeks after Ron's injury. You don't suppose it's someone that Ron knows personally, do you?"

Fiske shrugs and replies, "Like you said Zoey. Your guess is as good as mine."

Zoey snickers and returns to a newspaper clipping she had removed. This one from the obituaries. 'Yori Ashemi, of Japan, died in Middleton, Colorado five days ago. She died at the Middleton General Hospital. She was in the company of teen heroine Kim Possible and received a visit from the mysterious motorcycle vigilante Street Hawk. Miss Ashemi died from infections that Doctors treated to the best of their abilities. However, the infections had spread too far into her body, rendering her unable to stay alive. She is survived by her friends and classmates in Japan and a special friend Ron Stoppable. Ron was in Japan during an exchange program where he had met Yori. Details are still sketchy, but Authorities suspect foul play in Miss Ashemi's death. However, Street Hawk had been ruled out as a suspect.'

Zoey sighs and says, "It's too bad that Miss Ashemi is no longer alive. I'm sure she can understand our curiosity as to what had happened." Fiske nods in agreement as he leans his head back on the headrest, intent on taking a slight nap.

As he does so, Zoey can only chuckle lightly and shake her head. She then turns her attention back to the Stoppable's house when she sees Kim, Ron and their triplets leave the house and get into separate vehicles, Ron helping Kim strap the car seats in before getting into his pickup. Intrigued, Zoey turns on the ignition and proceeds to follow the family, as discreetly as possible. Little does she realize that they've already been made.


	7. Inside the House and Heading to the Poss

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Inside the House and Heading to the Possible's

After Fiske and Zoey leave the house, Kim and Ron are holding each other, clearly shaken by what they had heard. Monkey Fist having a brother and the brother wants answers. They can then only hope that Fiske doesn't learn about what had happened over there that day. Yet they can't help but feel that he should be given some kind of reasonable explanation as to what had happened that day.

Kim, still shaken, feels Ron's arms loosening around her and looks up into his face. He then smiles and says, "Let's take the triplets to your house and go to Command Center, KP. Can't keep the Baron waiting."

Kim, puzzled, asks, "Doesn't he feel like hundreds of miles worth of bad road, Ron? Because he sure seems like it to me."

Ron shrugs and replies, "At the moment, it seems inconclusive. He seems nice enough, perhaps even nicer than his brother was. Then again, so did his brother. And you know how well that turned out."

Kim can only smile and nod, recalling their first encounter with Ron's late arch-foe. He had hired them to recover a mystical idol from a temple, only to steal it from the camp later in the night. Dressed as a ninja, no less. It was during Kim's time with her cousin, Larry, that she learned that Lord Monty Fiske was not as wholesome as he seemed. As a result, Ron leaped into the path of the idols and received mystical monkey power.

This peaks Kim's curiosity and she asks, "Do you still have the mystical monkey power, Ron?"

Ron, puzzled, scratches his head and replies, "I'm not really sure off-hand, KP. Only way to find out and that is to go to Command Center." Kim nods in agreement and the couple then proceed to gather the triplets and carry them out to their Expedition.

He helps her strap them down, catching a glimpse of the rental car sitting across the street from their house. He nudges her, signaling that they are being watched. She nods in reply and pecks him on the cheek. She then gets into the vehicle while he goes to his pickup and gets in, being careful to not blow his identity.

They start the vehicles and proceed to drive to the Possible residence. Upon arrival, they see the rental car right with them. They find it to be a problem until Ron figures out a solution. One stays at the house while the other goes somewhere other than Command Center. Kim grins with the genius of the idea and nods in agreement.

When they get inside, she then asks, "Dad, can we go to the Space Center today? Just you and me. Ron can stay with the triplets, Mom and the tweebs."

Dr. James Possible nods and says, "Sure thing, Kimmie-cub. In any case, Frederick is coming back home today. In fact, his shuttle should be landing in the next fifteen minutes." Kim and Ron's faces light up in glee, for they haven't seen their simian friend ever since they went into outer space.

Ron then asks, "Any chance Frederick can swing by here so he can see the triplets and we can catch up?"

James grins and says, "You got it, Ronald." At that, he and Kim leave the house, Ron casually looking out the window. As James' car leaves, he notices the rental car sitting right outside before it takes off. He starts to smile when he catches a glimpse of Baron Gregory Fiske right outside. He then groans when he sees Fiske take a seat right on the front porch.

Dr. Amanda Possible hears this and asks, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron replies, "Relative of my arch-foe is sitting right outside on the front porch right now. My late arch-foe that is."

"You mean Monkey Fist? He had family?"

Ron nods and says, "That's another reason Kim and I came here. We figured that if one of us was to stay here, and the other leave, then the both of them would follow the other. But it looks like they saw right through it."

Amanda grins and says, "I know of a way that may help. Remember the night you were hurt, Ron? Kimmie asked us to bring your scooter home and modify it to suit your needs. Of course, she never got around to asking us how the retrofit was going. It was around the time that we first met Street Hawk." She then gives him a good long look and shakes her head, chuckling.

He asks, "What's so funny, Mrs. Dr. P.? Asparagus coming out of my nose?"

This causes her to laugh out loud, saying, "No Ron, nothing like that. Just finding it to be a strange coincidence that Street Hawk showed up after you were hurt. Like about two weeks after."

Ron chuckles as well, humoring her. He then says, "Like a clumsy guy like me, with no knee, could even ride a motorcycle like that. I'd be leaking in my pants if it even reached forty miles per hour." Amanda slightly giggles at Ron's obliqueness. She then recalls that Ron would go any distance to keep her daughter safe. Even possibly conning a surgeon to operate on him.

She asks, "Nana, could you watch the boys and the triplets? Ron and I are going to see an old friend of mine in Upperton."

Nana nods and says, "You go right ahead, dearies. It'll give me a good chance to get to know the littlest ones. While watching the twins as well."

Amanda and Ron nod, Ron nodding nervously, as they head out the door to Ron's pickup.


	8. Monique's Drama and Brick's Training

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Monique's Drama and Brick's Training

On Tracy Island, Felix and Tara Renton are feeding their infant son, Norman, when they hear the familiar rumble of rocket engines approaching the island. Upon getting the call about South America, they had flown to the island on Felix's wheelchair in order to provide support for the equipment. 'Brains' had revamped the cyber-robotic wheelchair's flight capability, allowing it to fly under solar power.

Norman giggles and Felix can only grin as Tara smiles warmly at their son. Even though he was born prematurely, he had continued to thrive and reached the appropriate stage of development. Every day, he would continue to amaze them, causing Felix to call him their miracle baby. Tara is inclined to agree with him, every day for she knows just how right he is.

Ever since Ben Logan had tried to abort him, Tara was fearful that something would cause her to miscarry and lose the child within her. So every day ever since that night, she would lie in bed for twenty hours a day, leaving it for only four hours to keep her blood circulating. Those four hours she would spend doing prenatal exercises, singing to herself and the child and eating pepperoni and chocolate bar pizzas to satisfy her cravings.

Even Felix was helpful. Every day, he would do the dishes, childproof the home and help Tara read stories to the child within her. This helped tremendously with the bonding process, even before Norman was born. The day he was born, Tara was in bed and she started freaking and shrieking.

She kept saying, "We're not due for another two months! It's way too soon! We're gonna lose him, Felix! I don't wanna lose our baby!" Felix held her hand as he took her outside waiting for the Ambulance. Upon arrival, the EMTs loaded her gingerly and helped Felix into the Ambulance, given his arms had just come out of their casts in the previous month.

The delivery was thirty minutes long and Norman came out very healthy, even for a preemie. This had the Doctors stumped. Tara, having had a C-section done on her, smiled warmly at the little bundle of life and was allowed to hold him as Felix wheeled out of the room. For the next five weeks, little Norman was in an incubator, thus allowing Tara to heal from the surgery. When he came out, it was only for feeding purposes. Then the time came for them to take him home. They had just gotten home when Kim went to Ron's place of employment, the same time that an Agent of Global Justice was there.

They snap back to the present when they see Monique walk in, a worn expression on her face. Felix is about to ask when Tara says, "I'll talk to her, Felix. Something tells me this calls for 'female diplomacy'. I'm afraid it's something that not even a sweetie like you can quite grasp."

Felix grins mischievously and grips her right breast, very gently, saying, "Like this, Tara? I think I can get a good handle on it by your side."

Blushing, Tara grins at Felix and says, "Tell you what, just stay here with Norman and I'll go talk to Monique. When I get back, if she's feeling up to it, she can watch over Norman. It'll give us time for us to get a grasp on each other." Felix grins right back as Tara reaches down and gently grips his member, kissing him as she does so. When they separate from the kiss, Tara says, "I love you, Felix."

"Love you too, Tara." Tara giggles as she gets up from the table and heads for Monique's room. Upon arrival, she knocks on the door, only to hear sniffling.

She then says, "Monique, it's Tara. You okay?"

Monique opens the door and says, "Yeah, I'm okay Tara. It's just that I came across something that no one should have to go through." She allows the former cheerleader into her room and tells her everything that happened. When she's done, both girls are softly sobbing and holding each other, one giving support to the other.

When the sobbing subsides, Monique says, "I just hope Brick's doing all right in his training. He may be tough, but the man has limits still." Her curiosity peaked, Tara asks her what she had meant and Monique tells her about Brick's good-bye tape.

Tears falling from her eyes, Tara says, "I have no doubt that Brick's hoping you are being safe and doing all right as well, Monique. Without a question, he was nuts about you. Too bad his family didn't see things the way he does."

Monique nods in agreement and says, "I wonder what Kim and Ron are doing right now. Oh well. Better to concentrate on rescue strategies. Maybe next time around, I'll be able to save everybody." Tara nods in agreement and hope, while wondering if this is the same kind of madness that Kim and Ron dealt with all the time before Ron's injury.

At the Marine Corps Training Base in Quantico, Virginia, Brick is learning to be a Sniper. His ASVAB indicated that he had the skills and desire to be such. So they put him right in Sniper School along with his Boot Camp. However, the first day of it was difficult, as he was still coming down from jet lag.

As he shoots, he hears the Instructor saying, "The objective is to interdict the target and not be seen moving away. During your time here, you will be permitted to name your assigned weapon. Choose the best possible name for your weapon for it will be your only friend and it alone can see you through. Flagg, have you named your weapon yet?"

Brick replies, "Sir, no sir! I have been considering a former girlfriend's name, though. Would that be all right, sir?"

The Instructor bends down and says, "It makes no difference, Marine wannabe. Name it after someone from your past or present. As long as you split on good terms, then it'll be good enough for you. Do you get me, Flagg?"

"Sir, I get you, sir!" Once the Instructor nods and walks away, Brick says, "Looks like it's just you and me, Monique. Let's see how we do when I picture the worst people on the planet that I can think of." At that, he sights on the target and fires, nailing the target right in the head. He then selects another face and fires, getting the same result. He repeats the process until he runs out of faces to shoot.

The Instructor comes up and says, "Excellent work, Flagg! What did you name your weapon to get such good results?"

Brick grins and replies, "Monique, sir! Even though we didn't part on the best of terms, I have no ill will toward her at all, sir!"

The Instructor nods and says, "Say no more, son. However, if you want to talk before lights out, feel free to come see me. But right now, you are a natural born killer, Flagg! Keep up the good work!"

Brick nods and replies, "Hoo-rah, sir. Hoo-rah." The Instructor nods, grins and walks away. When Brick's sure the Instructor's out of earshot, he says, "Only one word can reflect how I feel. I'm sure that Ron won't mind if I borrow it, just once. Boo-yah!" He then grins sheepishly as the Instructor turns around, shakes his head and proceeds to resume his walk.

As the Instructor walks, he says, "I'm gonna have to ask Barkin what that 'Boo-yah' was all about. Gotta admit though, it's a nice word." He then chuckles and shakes his head. "Strange world we're living in, that's for sure."


	9. Frederick's Return and Ron's Secret

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Frederick's Return and Ron's Secret

In outer space, on a space station linked up digitally to the Middleton Space Center, Frederick, the space chimp, is preparing to head back home. He had been in space for two and a half years and is eagerly anticipating the return home. He types on his forearm computer console and a synthesized voice comes up.

"Frederick ready to come home now."

The screen comes up and it shows Dr. James Possible and a face Frederick hadn't seen in a long time. The face smiles as it says, "Hello, Frederick. It's good to hear your voice again. Ron's looking forward to seeing you again."

"Hello, Kim. How is friend Ron?"

Kim giggles and replies, "Ron's fine and we're married. We have triplets."

"Frederick happy for friends. Looking forward to seeing friend Ron again. Is Monkey Fist in Jail still?"

Kim shakes her head no and adds, "No need to worry about him, anymore. According to our sources, he's dead."

"What happened? Not that I care or anything."

Kim looks at her Dad and he nods in agreement, Kim nodding right back. She replies, "A little over two years ago, I went to Japan with Street Hawk to deal with a sitch. Ron had gotten badly hurt, so he couldn't accompany me." She then tells him about what had happened, leaving out the 'classified' details of the mission.

Frederick's mind is blown to say the least and he recovers enough to type, "That must have been awful for you both. Having to end two lives because they were so evil, they were willing to endanger lives and mutate innocent people."

Kim nods in agreement and says, "I wasn't crazy about it, either. But it was very necessary. It would have been a matter of time before they tried it again."

"Frederick heading to capsule now. See you in a bit, friend Kim." Kim's smile causes him to smile as well just before the picture clicks off. When it's off, Frederick types, "It's about time for those two." He then screeches in excitement as he heads to the capsule, clearly desirous to see his friends again and meet their children.

When he reaches the capsule, he initiates theseparation protocol and separates from the space station five minutes later. As he pilots the capsule toward the atmosphere, he thinks about all the fun he had missed while in space. Within twenty minutes, he's able to see the ocean before him and fires the capsule's engines. He then sets a course for Middleton, quietly pleased that Dr. James Possible's designs for the capsule had really paid off.

The designs were ingenious. The capsule had retractable wings, just like a standard satellite had the same kind in terms of solar panels. Only these wings were a little bit more stable than the folding solar panels. The controls on the inside are ergonomic and efficient in power usage. Dr. Possible even included an entertainment console for Frederick to relax with while the capsule is on autopilot.

Upon seeing Middleton, Frederick screeches with excitement and pilots the capsule right to the tarmac at the Space Center. Upon arrival, he sees the Crash trucks standing by should it prove necessary for their presence. Along the tarmac, he can see Dr. Possible's car rolling toward the trucks. He then nods and starts the landing procedures. Within five minutes, he touches down and the hatch for the capsule is opened, Dr. Possible walking right in a smile on his face. Right behind him is Kim, a warm and happy smile on her face.

Frederick types in his message and it comes out, "Hello, friend Kim. Where's Ron?"

"He's with my Mom and our children right now. Last time I saw him, anyways."

"Frederick looking forward to seeing children and Ron." Kim nods and bends down, picking Frederick up.

She then says, "Welcome home, Frederick."

"Nice to be home, Kim."

James then says, "First things first. Quarantine, just to be on the safe side and also allow you to get used to gravity again." Frederick nods in agreement as they get into James' car and head for the main building.

In Upperton, Ron and Dr. Amanda Possible are reaching the Upperton Medical Center. As discreetly as he can, Ron reaches into his pocket and activates his emergency beacon, sending as much information as he can.

"So, Mrs. Dr. P. What are we gonna do here today?"

"Just some x-rays. After all, gotta make sure that the screws holding your knee together are still together." Ron nods and releases the vocal sending button and presses the location button. Ever since Wade Load was abducted by the BeeBee robot, it had become Standard Procedure for all those involved with the project to carry the units with them, wherever they went.

At Command Center, Norman Tuttle is monitoring all the frequencies when he picks up Ron's distress beacon. As he listens to the message, he realizes why Ron had activated the beacon. He then goes to the phone and punches in Wade's number.

Wade is in his room, as usual, when he gets the call from Norman. He listens and then says, "I'll get on it, Norman. It's going to be very tricky, messing with this Hospital's equipment. But, I've been dying for a challenge. On that note, let's do this."

Norman nods in agreement and hopes that Wade would be able to pull a massive rabbit out of his hat. For it would be a very impressive trick for him to pull off.

In the Medical Center, Ron is being wheeled to the X-ray room when the lights start flickering, very strangely. He then puts it together and grins. Wade is attempting to delay or maybe even stop the X-ray.

Amanda looks up at the ceiling and says, "That's strange. I was just here the other day and the lights didn't flicker. Not one bit."

Trying to appear helpful, Ron says, "Maybe the bulbs are starting to die out, Mrs. Dr. P."

Amanda scrunches her face in thought and then says, "Very doubtful. They just put fresh bulbs in here last month. They're good for a year and a half, two years tops."

"Maybe some bad ones were slipped in." Amanda merely chuckles at Ron's nutty notions and she continues to wheel him to the room.

Upon arrival, she gently places Ron on the table and says, "Don't move, Ron. Don't worry, I've done this before."

Ron meekly chuckles and says, "You're a brain surgeon, Mrs. Dr. P. When did you find time to learn operating an X-ray machine?"

Without answering, Amanda grins and pats him on the leg before going to the safe zone. As the machine works, Ron starts wondering if he should bring Amanda into the loop, even though they told her and blanked out the memory of it. In ten minutes, Amanda examines the film and becomes highly confused.

The image is that of Ron's destroyed knee, with the current date on the film. She then grins in realization, sighs and goes back to Ron's side. She takes a deep breath and says, "The screws holding your destroyed knee together are still intact. I'm so sorry to put you through this much trouble, Ron."

Ron smiles and says, "No trouble at all, Mrs. Dr. P. After all, you're family. You guys and Kim have been my second family since I was a kid. Since I married KP, I'm an official part of your family. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not even all the Nacos in the world."

Amanda laughs at the words, knowing that what Kim said was very true. 'Even the strangest things that Ron says sometimes make some kind of sense.' She then says, "Yes, we are. And family looks out for one another. Thank you for looking over Kimmie, Ron. All the times you've looked out for her, we can't thank you enough."

Ron grins and replies, "As Kim says, 'no big', Mrs. Dr. P."

"Please, call me Amanda."

"Okay, Amanda."


	10. Wade's Miracle and Fiske's Frustration

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Wade's Miracle and Fiske's Frustration

Inside his room, Wade is ecstatic. He had managed to hack his way into the Hospital's X-ray machine. He learned it was computer controlled and managed to disable the machine itself, while keeping the monitor active. He had then uploaded the film from the night that Ron was injured and altered the date on it, matching the current date. He then started hoping that it actually worked.

After he uploaded the image, he went through the system, eliminating any trace that he was even there. He didn't get word about the success until Norman told him about Ron's message on the transmitter.

"I'm alone. Mrs. Dr. P. was very close to blowing everything. Wade, you so rock in stereo buddy. So do you, Norman. I'll see you when I get a chance."

At the Hospital, Ron slaps his forehead and says, "Amanda, I forgot about something. It's a gift for Kim. A very personal gift, if you get my drift. I'm afraid I'll have to go alone on this one. Here's some money for a cab. I'm sorry I can't drive you home. Any chance you can tell KP that I went to CC for the gift? We went there several times in the past, so she knows where it is."

Amanda grins and replies, "It's no problem, Ron. Sometimes a husband that's alone turns out to be the best shopper. Especially if it's for his wife. But Kim would love to model the item for you, I'm sure."

Blushing, Ron walks out the door and Amanda watches him, thinking, 'Wade may have pulled something here, but there's no fooling me. Ron is Street Hawk. I should have realized it all sooner. His desire to keep Kimmie safe when she went with him to Japan, how he knew where the house was when he came over that day. I'll just tell Kimmie that I know about Ron and I'm very proud of him.'

She then softly chuckles and says, "It's not like she has any secrets from me about her. Right?"

Back at the Possible residence, Fiske had somehow dozed off, missing Ron's departure. Upon awakening, he becomes furious with himself for missing the signs of fatigue. He then shrugs and decides to introduce himself to Ron's extended family.

He stretches and gently knocks on the door. It then opens to show a kindly elderly lady that says, "Sorry, not buying any cookies, young man."

Fiske thinks, 'Must be a common thing with his family and extended family.' He then says, "Sorry, no cookies to sell, ma'am. I am Baron Gregory Fiske and I'd like to speak with a member of Ron Stoppable's family."

The lady smiles and replies, "He's my grandson-in-law. Please, call me Nana Possible."

Fiske smiles back and says, "But of course, Nana Possible. What do you know about Ron's home-life?"

Nana smiles warmly and replies, "His home-life is average. He's scheduled to start working at the High School again. It's really too bad he can't be the Mad Dog anymore."

Taken aback, Fiske asks, "What do you mean by Mad Dog? He seems to be level-headed and human."

Nana laughs and says, "Come on inside, Baron Fiske and I'll tell you all about it." Fiske nods and enters the house. He sees the tweebs watching protectively over the triplets, with the triplets sound asleep.

Smiling at them, he then asks, "What are the names of Kimberly and Ronald's children? During our visit earlier today, it never crossed my mind to ask."

Nana smiles again and replies, "The girl's named Julie, while the boys are Andrew and Edward. The only way to tell them apart are their eyes. Andrew has green while Edward has brown. Julie gets her looks mostly from Kim, while the boys get their look mostly from Ron. Those two make a lovely couple, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, very lovely indeed. How long have they known each other?"

"Ever since they were little. They met in Pre-K after all and became fast friends. Now, you wanted to know about Ron being a Mad Dog? Here's the story." She then tells him all about Ron needing to do an activity and the reactions of everybody. By the time she's done, Fiske is stunned.

He then clears his throat and asks, "And it was all taken from him? Being the mascot and Kim's partner? That's just not nice at all. How can anyone do something like that to someone so nice as Ron? For that matter, how could they sleep at night?"

Nana can only shake her head that she doesn't really know when they hear James' car pull into the driveway and a cab pulls up as well. She looks outside and sees Amanda exit the cab. Confused, she says, "I thought Amanda went with Ron to Upperton to get an X-ray done."

Fiske, on the inside, is boiling. Not only had Ron given him the slip while he was asleep, but his Mother-in-law as well. While still awake no less.


	11. Outside the House and a Bank Robbery

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Outside the House and a Bank Robbery

Outside the house, Kim, James and Amanda are talking about one subject, Ron. "So honey, where's Ronald at?"

"He went to get a present for Kimmie. By the way, he said he'd meet you at CC so you can examine it for yourself, Kimmie." Kim blushes and realizes her Mother knows about Ron at the same time.

She then asks, "Mom, can I talk to you alone? Woman to woman?"

Amanda smiles and replies, "Of course, Kimmie. Let's go to the mall so we can connect." Kim nods and they get into the Expedition. Amanda says, "This is a big vehicle, Kim. How do you manage to get in and out without falling down?"

"Lots and lots of practice, Mom." Amanda's laughter can be heard as the two drive away, not seeing Fiske grab James and force him into his car.

As Kim drives, she asks, "How long have you known, Mom?"

Amanda smiles and replies, "Since the X-ray was done. Of course, I only suspected as much, but didn't want to say anything without proof. As you are probably aware, the X-ray machine in Upperton is state of the art, connected to a computer server system. Where there's servers, there's Wade. I saw the X-ray that was done the night of Ron's injury. It had shown the screws still intact. Thing is though, with Medical screws these days, they take a year to disintegrate. He's been like this for how long now? About two years."

Kim nods and says, "Just about, Mom."

She then looks at Kim and asks, "How involved are you, Kimmie? I mean just how deep are you in this?"

Kim smiles and says, "I'm part of it. Sand Hawk, nice to meet you, Mrs. Dr. Possible." She then brings up a blindfold and says, "Put this on, Mom. We're going to Command Center. You'll be able to meet the others in our crew." She then gets a look in the rear-view mirror and says, "Dad's car is behind us and Baron Fiske is with him. It's a good thing we shook his friend on the way to the Space Center."

Amanda puts the blindfold on and asks, "Do you think he's hostile, Kimmie? I don't want to see you hurt."

Kim giggles and replies, "Like I said, Mom. I'm Sand Hawk. I've survived worse odds before. And that was long before Ron was hurt."

Amanda mulls this over and asks, "Who's Baron Fiske?"

"Monkey Fist's brother." She then gets out the Kimmunicator and brings up Wade. "Wade, we have a major sitch. The equation, Mom, she knows about Ron. Add in Baron Fiske with Dad, they're following us. Throw me into the equation and we have a major-league cluster-nuck. Get hold of Ron if you can and tell him to meet us at the air field if you please."

Wade chuckles and replies, "You got it, Kim. No problem." Wade signs off and gets on the horn to Command Center. "Norman, we've got problems. Kim's Mom is onto Ron and Baron Fiske is following her with Kim's Dad in tow. Possible hostage situation."

Norman replies, "We'll get on it, Wade. How did she get onto Ron though? It's just not possible."

"You know the family motto; 'Anything's possible for a Possible.' She must have suspected it for a good while now. In any case, they're heading for the air field right now. You may want to send Ron to help."

"I'll get on it, Wade. Thanks." Norman then turns his attention to the monitor when he sees Ron's Flare-Side reach Command Center's perimeter. When Ron pulls into the building, Norman says, "Ron, Baron Fiske has your Father-in-Law and your Mother-in-Law is onto you. Has it always been this screwy for your families?"

"Pretty much. Wait a minute. Mr. Dr. P. is with Fiske? He must have taken him hostage. Where are they at now?"

"The air field. If you hurry, you may be able to use the memory blankers on your in-Laws before they talk too much."

"We used the memory wipe gas on them last month. How could she have gotten onto me?"

Norman shrugs as Ron races to the suit rack and proceeds to suit up while Norman opens the motorcycle's bay. Ron has no time for pleasantries as he comes out of the changing room five minutes later and gets onto the cycle. Once he takes off, Norman opens the outer doors and Ron clears them, like clockwork.

He then enters the clearance code for Hyperthrust and counts him down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!" Once the jets start burning, Street Hawk starts speeding toward the air field, not knowing things are about to take an interesting turn.

On the other side of town, Zoey is in front of the Middleton Bank, clearly frustrated. She had lost sight of Kim's Father's car in this area and she had driven around trying to find it. She had then stopped in front of the Bank to gather her thoughts when something unexpected happens.

One minute, everything is nice and quiet, lulling Zoey to take a nap. Next thing she knows, all hell is breaking loose. Five men armed with guns are running out of the Bank with another man right behind them. A man dressed in feathers. Zoey is barely able to contain her laughter until she sees the men coming right at her and the van in front of her.

The feathered man gets into her car and says, "Drive. Aviarius commands you."

Zoey can't hold it in any longer as she lets out a peal of loud laughter, saying, "What kind of bird-brained name is that? I've heard better, you turkey!" She then laughs some more until she feels a gun at her side. She then looks over at Aviarius and feels something she had never felt before. Anger and fear.

Aviarius then says, "If you won't cooperate, I'll just blow you away right here and now. But since you're very attractive, I'll give you a chance to make amends to me. For now, drive." Zoey can only nod as she puts the rental into drive and pulls away from the scene, clearly wishing that someone would come along and help her before she has to 'make amends' to the bird-brain.


	12. At the Air Field and Hostage Situation

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

At the Air Field and Hostage Situation

As Ron speeds to the air field, Norman gets an alert on the wire about a bank robbery with a potential hostage situation. He pulls up the external feeds at the Bank and can't hold his laughter as he sees a man dressed like a bird walking behind a bunch of goons. He then sees a young woman in a car parked at the curb struggling to keep her composure. He observes the man take the woman captive and makes a command decision.

He contacts Bonnie and Hirotaka, telling them to report in for War Bird duty. Bonnie and Hirotaka reply in the affirmative and head in, leaving their twins in Judith Rockwaller's care. Within fifteen minutes, they arrive at Command Center and immediately suit up. As they suit up, Norman opens the roof and prepares the attack helicopter for duty. Bonnie and Hirotaka come back out, clearly eager to kick some bad guy rump, if not blow it away first.

In the past month, Norman improved the armor on the super-cycle and added turbine thrusters on the helicopter, allowing it to reach the scene of the situation even quicker. He even added microphones for increased surveillance. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled with the cycle having a weak spot, especially around the weapons system circuitry. So he beefed up the armor, just about everywhere you can think of to armor it at.

Meanwhile, at the air field, Kim and Amanda are waiting for Street Hawk's arrival when they hear the roar of a familiar engine. They look back and sure enough, they see the motorcycle approaching at a high rate of speed. When it appears to be about to collide with James' car, he jumps over it and slides to a halt. As it slides, he turns it around, facing the car holding Fiske and James.

He then says, "Release your hostage and come out with your hands up!"

Fiske, still in shock over what he had just seen, meekly nods and allows James to exit the vehicle. James runs toward Kim's Expedition as he thanks Street Hawk for helping him. Fiske then steps out of the car with his hands up and slowly walks toward Street Hawk.

He then says, "I'm Baron Gregory Fiske. I have some questions regarding a personal matter. First off, are you the one they call Street Hawk?"

He then replies, "I am. Fiske. Any relation to Lord Montgomery Fiske, alias Monkey Fist?"

Fiske nods and replies, "Yes, he was my brother. Did you kill him and a woman with him?"

"Yes, I did. They learned my identity and were eager to reveal my identity to the world at large. It would have jeopardized my family's safety and since they were evil as heck, they were eliminated as threats to the safety of the world."

"Did you put them in the cage and then shoot them?"

"No, they were shot before they went into the cage. They were holding a group of students captive inside the cage. Since I don't have a lock-pick set, I had to blast the lock on there."

"Who are you under there? I assure you, your family's safety will not be threatened if you reveal it to me."

"I'll put it to you like this. I'm the last person you'd expect to be Street Hawk. As to revealing my identity and your assurances, the day I believe them is the day I buy swamp land in Florida. Command Center, come in. A hostage situation? From the Bank? A young woman being held hostage? All right, I'm on it. Get the Police out here. I've got something to take care of first."

He then dismounts the cycle and walks over to Fiske's position, bringing out a pair of handcuffs. When he gets there, he proceeds to cuff Fiske and puts him in the back seat of James' car. He then remounts the cycle and heads for the Expedition.

He rides to his in-Laws' sides, flips up his visor and says, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P., hi KP. How's it going?"

James is taken aback as he sputters and manages to say, "Ronald? Is that really you, son?" Kim and Amanda can only giggle at his attempt to get it straight.

Kim then says, "Ron, I'm gonna take my parents to Command Center and let Norman blank their memories. I'll be back as soon as I can, honey." Ron nods as Kim turns the wheel of the Expedition and heads away from the scene.

He turns the super-cycle around to leave the air field, only to see Fiske is not in the car anymore. Slightly puzzled and worried, he then revs the cycle's engine and heads away from the scene, not seeing Fiske spring up from below the dashboard.

He tries calling Zoey on her phone, but to no avail. This immediately causes him to get worried and he determines that she may be the hostage that was taken. As he drives, he mutters softly to himself, "I'm coming Zoey, and right behind with help. So just hang in there, kiddo. Hang in there."

He then worries that he won't be able to tell her the truth about himself. That he was her long-absent Father. He had happened upon her by chance when he read an article in the London Times. When he read who her Mother was, he flipped his lid. Excitedly, he called her Mother, Christina Martin, and congratulated her on a well-raised daughter. It was then that he had received the biggest bombshell of his life. He's a Father, long after all these years of solitude and loneliness. Of course, she had never told Zoey much about him, but she did love him very much.

Only until after Christina died did Fiske attempt to contact Zoey. It was three months before they had arrived at the cave that housed his late brother's remains. He was so nervous, he came near to snapping in half if even jolted by the slightest touch. But he was able to maintain his composure when he talked to her for the first time. He had so wanted to tell her about himself, but found himself very frightened at what her reaction could be. So he kept quiet all this time, observing his daughter's movements and seeing Christine in her.

Meanwhile, in the sky, War Bird is silently following Zoey's car when Hirotaka decides it's time to try out the new microphones. He calls in to Command Center and says, "Norman-san, what's the sensitivity on these mikes?"

"You can hear a flea fart at 200 feet. You can even point them any direction surrounding the helicopter. I got the idea from a movie I saw a long time ago." At that, Bonnie merely chuckles, switches to whisper mode and activates the microphone array, instantly picking up the criminal's voice.

"You see, once we reach the outskirts of Go City, the Authorities will have to end their pursuit. This will allow us to get to a cave I found some time ago and I will trigger a quake so massive, it will bring Go City and the rest of the world to it's knees!" He then lets out a seriously deranged and crazed laugh as he prattles on and on. "Once the world is mine, nothing can stop Aviarius. Not Team Go, not Kim Possible and certainly not Street Hawk!"

Zoey can only shake her head incredulously as they reach the town limits for Middleton, not hearing or knowing about a helicopter flying above them. It is only by a fluke that Aviarius happens to get a look outside and sees the helicopter. He radios his flunkies and tells them to handle the helicopter. The van breaks off and makes for the helicopter. Two flunkies lean out the doors with rocket launchers and fire heat-seekers at the helicopter.

Hirotaka sees this and activates the counter-measures. The side-ports drop out hot flares, drawing the rockets to them. Seeing the rockets have been destroyed and satisfied with the results, Bonnie locks onto the van, smiles her barracuda smile and obliterates it with the gatling guns. However, by the time they get clear of the engagement zone, they see the car is nowhere nearby. They try tracking with the microphones, but with no luck. All they pick up is static.

Frustrated, Bonnie touches down on the ground and calls Command Center, giving them the situation and their current location. She is then relieved to hear that Ron is on his way to her location and will be joined by Kim shortly. Thirty minutes later, Ron arrives, gives them Kim's situation and adds they may have been followed by Fiske, having picked up on James car right behind him.


	13. Gassing the Parents and Thunderbirds to

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Gassing the Parents and Thunderbirds to the Rescue

At Command Center, Norman is soldering wires to a new component for the super-cycle when Kim arrives in the Expedition with her parents. To his relief, they're both blindfolded and he asks her what's going on.

She replies, "I brought them here so they can have their memories wiped clean by you, Norman. It was painful for me the first time out. I can't stand the thought of gassing them again. So therefore, I'm asking if you could gas them for me, please. Will you please gas my parents, Norman?"

Norman nods and replies, "Sure thing, Kim. You better go join the others. They're just outside Go City. Here are the coordinates." Kim smiles and thanks Norman before she leaves Command Center. After she leaves, Norman removes the blindfolds and says, "Mr. and Mrs. Possible, I can't begin to tell you how nice it is to see you again. I am Norman Tuttle."

James asks, "Have we met before? I would have remembered it if we had."

"Not in this case, sir. Not with the memory wipe gas we have here in Command Center. Your daughter and son-in-law used the gas on you once before, as well as his parents."

Amanda asks, "Why? Why go to all that trouble?"

"They told you who they were once before, at the triplets' first birthday party. That night, they used memory wipe gas on you so you won't be living in fear for your lives. If anyone unsavory learned of your connection to them, they could very well go after them through you."

"The night Kimmie and Ron came home. The Stoppables and we were standing outside. When they got us inside, they told us that Ron was Street Hawk. Of course, we didn't believe a word of it, given the circumstances. So we just laughed it off. But it was all true." James' eyes shed tears as he recounted the events of that night.

Amanda's curiosity is peaked and she asks, "The hydro-mode on the cycle, it was real as well?"

"Oh yeah. It was real and it even worked."

She then asks, "What was your intent from the start, Norman? I mean, what prompted you to build such fabulous machines?"

Norman smiles and replies, "It's my dream to have a Street Hawk in every Police Garage. The first time out was with a Police Motorcycle Officer. He was reassigned to Public Relations after having been injured. Surprisingly enough, Ron's injury was just like his. In any case, he didn't survive the year. He was killed in a missile impact. Then I found Ron through an interesting source, a classmate of his."

He then guides over to the exercise room and seals them in. Once it's sealed, he says, "Just so you know, your daughter and son-in-law are two of the finest people I ever met. They have your well-being first in their minds. That's why they didn't tell you about themselves."

James says, "Norman, I hope your dream comes true. But what are you going to do with the other vehicles you guys use?"

"We'll work something out." With that, Norman turns the handle on the gas, causing James and Amanda Possible to lose consciousness and slump forward, asleep. The sleepiness being one of the side effects from the gas, given that the mind will lose five hours of memory, so there has to be a compensation for it.

On Tracy Island, Scott and Monique are discussing the Thunderbirds past missions when the alert goes off. Jeff comes into the room along with Brains and switches over to Command and Control Center. As the room converts, the screens come on line and John gives his report.

"Following on a hunch you had, Dad, I tracked the tremors. It's a cave, just outside of Go City. Team Go is in Alaska right now, dealing with looters from the riots up there. A villain they went up against must have used this opportunity to rob the Middleton Bank and took a hostage. Street Hawk and his crew are after him right now. But they have hit a stalemate. They can't see the guy anywhere. He's gone underground. You'll need the Mole for this one."

Jeff nods and says, "F.A.B., John. We're on it. Thunderbirds are go!" With that, they head for the hangars and prepare for transport. Lonnie, Connie, Fermat and Joss go with Virgil and Gordon on Thunderbird 2 after loading the Mole while Monique, Scott, Alan and Tintin go in Thunderbird 1 with Jeff.

Upon launching, they set course for Go City, knowing full well that lives are on the line. But how many, they cannot even begin to count. This prompts Monique to start second-guessing herself. Scott sees this and gently nudges her.

She looks over at him with worried eyes and he says, "Don't second-guess yourself, Monique. My first time out, I lost people too. Things happen and there's no way to avoid it, at all." Monique nods softly and puts her head in Scott's shoulder, prompting him to gently chuckle and snuggle with her. Surprisingly enough, it calms her down.

Scott looks over at Monique on his shoulder and smiles warmly at her, thinking, 'Monique, you'll make an excellent Thunderbird. You care very deeply for other people, you value human life and you even grieve those you don't know.' With that thought, he settles in for the duration of the flight toward Go City.


	14. Brick's Blues and Looking for the Cave

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Brick's Blues and Looking for the Cave

Late in the evening, Brick is thinking about Monique and all the good times they had. He then shrugs and decides to give her a call. He dials her number and listens to the phone ring. He then hears her answering machine pick up.

"Hi, this is Monique. Sorry I'm not in right now, but I'll give you a call back as soon as I can. So leave a message and your number. Bye." When the tone sounds, Brick sighs and starts his message.

"Monique, I'm in the Marine Corps and learning to be a sniper. I know it sounds scary, but don't worry. It won't be after you, but the villains we fight all the time. I wish I didn't send you that tape. Too late I guess. I'll try calling again this weekend. Bye."

He then hangs up the phone and returns to his rack. As he nods off, he thinks about the day they broke up and the tears in her eyes. As sleep claims him, he vows that her tears will never fall in front of him again. She will be happy with her life, no matter what.

On the outskirts of Go City, Ron, Bonnie and Hirotaka are discussing the situation when Kim arrives on Sand Hawk. Kim had been briefed by Norman as to the situation and drove flat out along the roadway until reaching their position. She recalls the harried pace she had to adopt preparing Sand Hawk for transport along the highway. She is even more thankful for the turbo-charged engine on the dune buggy, despite the armor-plating on there.

Ron then briefs her on the situation. "Basically, Fiske started following me after I left the air field. I increased my speed and lost sight of him. I just hope he didn't go back to the air field. How're your folks, by the way?"

Kim smiles and replies, "They've had their memories wiped and Norman is taking them home. I feel really bad though. I'm sure they could have contributed quite a bit to the project." Ron and the others nod in agreement and then proceed to start locating the cave.

Bonnie has an idea that rocks their world. "Let's each take a different direction and try to find them that way. May not be much of a plan, but at least one of us has a good chance of finding them."

Ron grins and says, "Your first tactical plan, Bon-Bon. Go on and plan the assault as well."

Bonnie smiles and ponders the scenarios. She then picks the best possible one. "When we're all together at the same site, we hit and hit hard. Heavy artillery fire from above to sedate the lackeys, particle-beam blasts from inside the cave, provided it's not too heavily confined. Ground and suppressive fire for the air-evac should it be necessary."

Kim, impressed, says, "Sounds doable. Crazy but doable. Do you need to rest or anything like that? After all, planning your first tactical assault is said to be a painful thing. Same thing with your first joke, especially if you're not used to it." Bonnie blushes and starts laughing with the others joining in.

Hirotaka puts out his fist and says, "All in, all out." The others nod their agreement and slam their fists in before mounting back up with their respective vehicles.

Five miles away, Fiske is observing the scene in front of him and nods in approval, electing to follow Street Hawk to wherever he goes. Not being quite satisfied with the answers, he decided to hang back a little bit when he felt that Street Hawk realized he was right behind him.


	15. Aviarius' Cave and Thunderbirds Land

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Aviarius' Cave and Thunderbirds Land

Deep within the bowels of the cave, Aviarius and Zoey are getting slightly acquainted with each other. Problem is however, Zoey does not like his definition of getting acquainted. She repeatedly kicks him again and again as he gets too close to her. Finally giving up, Aviarius decides to warm up the earthquake machine in order to destroy the cave's entrance.

While he prepares the machine, Zoey examines it and scoffs, saying, "I've seen machinery that is more impressive than this slag heap. Where did you get the designs from? 'Loony Villains Digest'? If so, then I pity you. Not!" She then lets out a peal of crazed laughter until she feels Aviarius punch her in the jaw.

"I am not loony! Villain yes, loony no. And this machine is no slag heap. It was created by the late Dr. Drakken a long time ago. He had intended to use it to simulate earthquake conditions before he went totally off his rocker!" He then lets out another crazed guffaw as Zoey rolls her eyes, listening to the bird-brain rant and rave.

As he rants, Aviarius throws a switch that starts the intense rumbling long associated with earthquakes. Inside the cave is still, but outside is a whole other story. Street Hawk struggles to maintain control as he rolls along the roadway heading for his area, James' car right behind him. Behind the visor, Ron's eyes narrow as he watches the scene around him, hills starting to collapse, animals fleeing from danger, the whole nine yards.

He then finds the earthquake tremors to be strongest in this area, having noticed a massive crack appear in the ground in front of him. Without another thought, Ron activates the vertical lift and jumps across the crack, touching down safely on the other side. Once he comes to a stop, Ron calls in to the others.

"Street Hawk to Sand Hawk and War Bird. I think I have a lead as to the bird-brain's location. Key on my signal if you please."

"Sand Hawk here, I felt some tremors. But they were light. How heavy are yours?"

"Very heavy, honey. So heavy, there is a massive crack in the ground that I had to jump across. You may have to be flown in by War Bird."

"War Bird here. Roger that. We'll pick up Sand Hawk and bring her air express to you. Then we'll be able to start this party properly." Bonnie's voice came through, her barracuda smile evident in her tone.

Street Hawk nods and says, "Message received. In the meantime, I'll try to get some bearings here. All this shaking is making me feel like a frickin' milkshake! I'm going to try using vertical lift so I can get a good look at the area." He then calls in to Norman to see about doing a vertical maneuver that doesn't require the cycle being in motion other than up.

Surprisingly enough, Norman retained another trick from Jesse's book. By jamming the air foils and hitting the vertical lift, he can make the cycle jump up into the air and turning the wheel allows the cycle to turn so he wouldn't have to wheel it around. He then explains.

"During a case, Jesse used this maneuver to track some jerk that stole a valuable race horse. He called it a 'cookie'. Don't ask me where that name came from, because I don't really know myself."

Ron merely chuckles and follows Norman's instructions, allowing him to do his first 'cookie'. As he turns, he notices a cave being obscured by the tremors and nods. He then says, "Norman, I think I found the cave. It's northwest of my position, about two miles away. Have the others meet me there, if you please."

"You got it, Ron. Sand Hawk and War Bird, head to Street Hawk's position. He's got a solid bead on the location. Approach with caution. No telling how affected the area is. It's two miles northwest of his current location."

"Copy that, Norman," Kim replied.

"Roger that," Bonnie replied. At that, the remaining vehicles of Team Hawk start making their way to Ron's position and, hopefully, a living hostage to rescue.

Meanwhile, Fiske had stopped James' car and started walking away from it upon feeling the tremors. He had then spotted the massive crack and then the strangest sight. A motorcycle jumping up into the air and twirling around like a helicopter. He then sees another set of vehicles approaching. One carrying the other, both fully armed and dangerous, ready for action.

He then sees Street Hawk touch down on the ground and start making his way to the cave that he had spotted. Fiske follows as much as possible without giving himself away. As he follows, he thinks about the circumstances that his brother had died in. Gunshot to the head, thrown into a cage and buried within the cave in Japan. He then resolves to ignore his journey to learn the truth, instead choosing to assist in recovering his daughter. No matter what.

In the sky above, Monique and Scott are preparing to operate the Mole for it's mission. As they prep, Monique shakes the horrifying images out of her head regarding her most recent rescue mission. Scott sees this and nods, letting her know that it's natural to have such images in mind, even after a shocking event like what she had experienced.

Scott then clears his throat and says, "Monique, there's something I'd like to discuss with you when this is all over."

Monique smiles and replies, "If it's good enough, I can hold out for that long. I just hope I don't lose anyone this time around."

Scott grins and says, "Let that be what drives you. Proceed with the rescue expecting to save everyone. But, be prepared to be let down in case something goes south. Live like it's your finest hour and humanity's as well."

Monique's grin fades as she remembers the stark reality and nods, resolving to save as many lives as she can. They then hear Gordon's voice over the line. "Coming up on rescue site. Armed vehicles and civilian vehicle are present. Armed vehicles appear to be Team Hawk's while civilian vehicle has yet to be identified. Shots fired! Shots fired! Armed vehicles are engaging hostile parties. Gonna have to set down ten miles out and sneak into the basement that way."

Scott replies, "F.A.B." With that, the Thunderbirds set down about ten miles away from the scene and Monique and Scott rush out of Thunderbird 1, running all the way to Thunderbird 2.


	16. Battle Outside the Cave and Mole is Go

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Battle Outside the Cave and Mole is Go

About that time, Sand Hawk is lowered onto the ground and Kim scurries to release the cables securing it to the helicopter. Once they're released, Kim waves the all clear signal, allowing Hirotaka to winch them back up into the helicopter. As they're winched back up, Kim loads her Beretta and holsters it, remounting Sand Hawk just as armed henchmen come out of the ground and open fire.

Kim snarls as she opens fire with the gatling guns on the roof, tearing the goons to shreds. Out of nowhere comes a van much like the one that shot a missile at War Bird. Bonnie sees this and lets the van have a Maverick missile right in it's grill. The van detonates without delay or launching any missiles. Ron sees his window disappearing and charges into the cave, switching to infrared once inside the cave.

Bonnie sees this and grins, saying, "If anyone's going to be in trouble inside the cave, it's going to be the bird-brain that took the hostage. What the heck? Kim, is that your Dad's car going in behind Ron?"

In disbelief, Kim nods and replies, "Yeah it is. Somehow, Fiske got free from the cuffs and was able to follow Ron here. Shit! I'm taking heavy fire here, War Bird! Need air support to get these bozos off my ass!"

"Copy that, Sand Hawk. When I tell you, take a sharp right and I'll do the rest. Now!" Once Kim is safely out of the way, Bonnie sends a Stinger right into a Vulcan Gatling cannon emplacement. Once the detonation occurs, it causes a massive chain reaction. Underground bunkers are torn to shreds by the explosions and the only shaking is from the explosions. But the damage is already done. The entrance to the cave is sealed up and none of the weapons either vehicle has are able to penetrate the heavy tonnage of stone in front of the cave.

Kim, tears falling from her eyes, removes her helmet and yells, "Ron!" She then goes onto her knees and starts sobbing, not sure if he's still alive in there. Bonnie's so distraught, she lands the helicopter before she breaks down crying. Hirotaka gently grasps Bonnie's shoulder and nods that Ron'll be all right.

When the rotors had stopped, Bonnie and Hirotaka exit the helicopter and go over to Kim. When they get there, Bonnie goes to her knees and says, "I'm sorry, Kim. If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have done it like that."

Kim shakes her head no and replies, "There was no way you could have known what would happen, Bonnie. If you hadn't launched that Stinger, I wouldn't be alive right now. The armor is so badly dented, it was a matter of time before Sand Hawk was destroyed. Me right along with it. Besides, Ron's survived worse before. If he could survive high school, this will be a cake walk to him." She then thinks, 'I hope.'

Meanwhile, Thunderbird 2 drops it's equipment bay. When the doors open, the Mole rolls out, tilts forward and goes into the ground. Inside, Scott and Monique are piloting the vehicle, fully intent on fitting everybody into the vehicle as much as possible. Monique is monitoring the underground sonar, listening for anything strange.

Scott is piloting the machine when Monique says, "Scott, I've got contact. Nine miles away. Sounds like a motorcycle, highly modified. Sounds like Street Hawk has gone underground as well. There also seems to be a car right behind him. Hard to say which one it is, but it's probably Mr. Dr. Possible's car. And I don't think that man's insurance coverage includes underground excursions."

Scott nods and says, "F.A.B., Monique. Let me know when we get close enough to break through the soil into the machine's vicinity."

"F.A.B., Scott."


	17. Aviarius' Fury and Fiske's Sacrifice

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Aviarius' Fury and Fiske's Sacrifice

Deep within the bowels, Aviarius is seriously steamed. The explosions all around him had caused the machine to stop running all together, causing him to seriously wig out, screaming in agony and fury over the ruination of all his plans for global conquest. He is about to attack Zoey when they hear a motorcycle roaring through the cave, only to see heard motorcycle flying through the air, a bright red light at it's front.

The cycle slides to a stop, the rider dismounts, pulls a gun out of the holster on his thigh and says, with a distorted voice, "Back away from the lady and put your hands on your head, you bird-brain. Dead or alive, you're coming with me. A quote from an old friend of mine. Perhaps you've heard of him. Robocop."

Aviarius chuckles evilly and says, "I have no intention of surrendering to you, Street Hawk. Matter of fact, you are out of your jurisdiction. You have no authority here."

"I don't need authority. I'm an international crime-fighter. My associates and I fight crime wherever we find it, no matter what the circumstances." They then hear James' car come right up behind them and come to a stop.

Zoey turns around, sees Fiske and says, "Mr. Fiske. I am so glad to see you."

Fiske chuckles and says, "Likewise, pumpkin." This has Zoey's jaw drop, as does Aviarius'. Street Hawk does a double take as he listens. "That's right, Zoey. I'm your Father. I didn't know about you until I saw the article in the paper about you. I was in love with your Mother and we just drifted apart. I called her when I saw the article and she told me all about you and I being of the same blood. I've been wanting to tell you for so long." Zoey, tears falling from her eyes, forces herself free from Aviarius' grip and goes to Fiske's side.

Without any further prompting, Father and daughter embrace each other, causing Aviarius to gag in sheer revulsion. He then looks over at Street Hawk and snarls, "Doesn't it make you sick to see all this emotional crap?"

"No, not really. Then again, what do you know about emotions, particularly positive ones? All you know is hatred and greed. And that is why people like you will never win. Eh, what the?" Suddenly, a massive drill comes up out of nowhere underground and throws everything into a frenzy. A door then opens and Street Hawk recognizes a jumpsuit worn by the Thunderbirds.

"Hey there, Thunderbirds. Welcome to the party. I gather you heard about the situation."

He is then startled to hear a feminine voice. "That we did, Street Hawk. How many in your party? According to underground scans, this area will not be stable for very long."

"Roger that. Fiskes, get into the vehicle. I'll collect the bird-brain." Fiske and Zoey nod, but before they can move, a gunshot is heard. It ricochets off of the Mole's hull, causing the suited figure to duck in cover and Street Hawk draws his gun again. He then sees Aviarius aiming a .357 magnum Colt Python revolver at Zoey, a sinister smile on his face.

Aviarius then says, "Unless you wish for these fine people to perish, you will exit the vehicle and allow me to leave first."

The figure then says, "No way, bird-boy. You aren't even qualified to operate this vehicle at all. How about a compromise? We all get into this vehicle together, we leave this cave, then you can go."

"No deal." He then aims the Python at Zoey and Fiske throws himself in front of her as the gun fires. The round enters Fiske's chest, penetrating both lungs. He then gets ready to fire again, but Street Hawk fires before he can take another shot. Five rounds go into Aviarius' body, causing Aviarius to die before he hits the ground.

Street Hawk then goes to Fiske's side, Zoey holding his head in her lap, sobbing and saying, "Daddy, don't leave me again. Please. I just found out who you were all this time. I need you, Dad."

Fiske weakly smiles and says, "I love you, Zoey. I'll watch over you with your Mother. I'm sure Street Hawk will do the same. Street Hawk, I forgive you for Monty's demise. If he was dangerous, then you had no choice at all."

Street Hawk then says, "Save your strength, sir. We'll get you to the Hospital. Sir? Baron Fiske?"

The female Thunderbird walks forward, kneels down, checks for a pulse, finds none and says, "He's gone. I'm sorry." She then brushes Fiske's eyes closed. The ground then starts shaking all around them and she yells, "We're gonna be joining him real soon if we don't get out of here! Street Hawk, load your cycle up! You can't go back out the way you came! Miss, I'll help you carry your Dad inside the Mole."

Zoey numbly nods as Street Hawk goes to the cycle's side and starts wheeling it over. Once he gets to the Mole's door, he asks, "Any chance we can pull Mr. Dr. Possible's car behind us? I don't think he'd be thrilled that his car's been buried in Go City. For that matter, my wife'll probably kill me if the vehicle belonging to one of her most favorite people in the world didn't make it back."

The figure shakes her head no and replies, "Sorry Street Hawk. But we have no way to tow a car underground with us. Besides, it's seen it's better days."

"That's cold, really cold." Street Hawk, electing to leave Aviarius' body in the cave, then wheels the cycle into the Mole, allowing the figure to close the door. They then take their seats and the pilot of the vehicle starts the surfacing procedure, heading toward the cave's covered entrance.


	18. Return to Middleton and Norman's News

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Confrontation p 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Thunderbirds. Wish I did though.

Return to Middleton and Norman's News

During the flight back to Middleton, Street Hawk and the others reflect on the day's activities. When the Mole broke the surface of the ground, it had worried Sand Hawk, Ninja and War Bird to no end. But they were quickly relieved when they saw Street Hawk at the door, wheeling the cycle out of the digging vehicle. They were quickly dismayed when he flipped his visor, tears in his eyes.

He quickly told Sand Hawk what had happened, prompting Sand Hawk to grip him in a death grip, around his abdomen. When he mentioned the car being buried, she then shook him silly, telling him, 'A car can be replaced. You can't, you silly bird.' She wrapped him in another hug, slung his visor back down, allowed him to turn around and wave good-bye to the Thunderbirds.

War Bird then lowered one of the side doors, allowing Street Hawk to load the cycle into the back while Ninja lowered the winch cables. Sand Hawk then scurried hooking the cables the same places she had attached the cables as before. War Bird and Ninja then powered up the helicopter, closed the door and took up the slack in the cables, allowing Sand Hawk to climb back into the dune buggy's driver seat. The helicopter then lifted off, turned around and made it's way back to Middleton.

Ron and Kim then took off their helmets, let out a sigh of relief and decide to talk dirty to each other. They bring out their old communication devices and start yakking with each other. This prompts Bonnie and Hirotaka to engage in their own mushiness as well. This goes on during the flight, with all parties gasping for breath.

Upon returning to Middleton, Kim and Ron return Sand Hawk to the air field and ride to Command Center together on the cycle, leaving Bonnie and Hirotaka on the helicopter all alone. As Kim and Ron ride together, they see the Cemetery where Yori was buried. They then decide to stop in and pay their respects. Once they reach her gravesite, they remove their helmets after ensuring there is nobody else around them.

Kim then says, "Take as long as you need, Ron." He nods and walks to the headstone, smiling as he sees the words.

Ron kneels and says, "Hey, Yori. Sorry I haven't been by lately. Insanely busy I've been. Stopping criminals all over the world really doesn't leave time to visit friends. Especially those that made impacts on our lives. Just thought I should let you know that Yamanouchi was saved, as was the Lotus Blade. It's in the main building of the school, where it belongs. Needless to say, you and Master Sensei have been avenged. You'll be meeting a new friend soon. Monkey Fist's brother. He did a noble thing and paid dearly for it. Please watch over him. His name's Baron Gregory Fiske. And me. I'm still Street Hawk. I just wish I was able to tell you before you left this plane of existence. Take care my friend. I think Kim and I should bring our triplets by here so they can learn about you. Who knows? We may send them to Yamanouchi for a month when they're older."

He then gets up, smiles and adds, "Miss you, Yori." He walks over to Kim, takes her arm and the couple then walk back to the cycle. They exchange a passionate kiss, put their helmets back on, mount the cycle and leave the Cemetery, not seeing a mist come out of the grave. The mist takes shape, the form of a female clearly visible.

The apparition then smiles and says, "Thank you, Stoppable-san. I look forward to meeting your triplets. And I will indeed look for our new friend. I will always watch over you, Ron-san." Yori's spirit then fades away, a gentle smile on it's face.

Later that evening, Norman and Jane are relaxing at home after having taken James and Amanda Possible home while they were unconscious. It wasn't easy convincing Nana Possible to allow them to enter the house with her son and daughter-in-law, but the triplets' reaction to Norman allowed her to make a judgment call. One that she did not regret one bit. She had gotten to know Norman and Jane, only the relevant parts regarding them knowing Kim and Ron. Nothing else was discussed. Yet she couldn't help a feeling of knowing them, yet not, all around her.

Jane tousles Norman's hair as it lies in her lap, him being clearly exhausted from the day's events. She then smiles warmly at him when she remembers that he had gotten an important piece of mail via Government courier. She gently lifts his head up, goes to the table, picks up the envelope and kisses him awake.

Norman opens his eyes and asks, "What's up, Jane?"

"Norman, this came for you today. Government courier. Do you think it could have something to do with Operation Street Hawk?"

Norman's face breaks out in a sweat as he gently grips the envelope and softly replies, "Only one way to find out, honey. Let's open it together." Jane nods softly as the two open the envelope. Norman then pulls out the paper and reads it.

'Operation Street Hawk: Classified Top Secret. Project number SH-126. Objectives achieved. Report to Senate Subcommittee two months from receipt of notification. Decision will then be made regarding Local Law Enforcement Agencies receiving SH-126. Please bring all associated materials including your team and all vehicles for inspection by members of Subcommittee.'

Jane reads at the bottom and says, "Looks like there's a side-note, Norman. It says, 'Congratulations Norman. Looks like your dream may well be realized yet. I'll be pulling for you on my end.' Norman, do you know what this means?"

Norman softly nods and exclaims, "All my hard work had paid off! The others will be thrilled! All the good work they had done all over the place is because of their teamwork and the vehicles! They belong there as much as I do!" He then jumps up, grabs Jane, picks her up and gives her a massive kiss in celebration. Without wasting any further time, he and Jane leave their apartment and go to the houses of their team. Bonnie and Hirotaka are elated, giving Norman a congratulatory hug and a solid thumping on his back.

Kim and Ron's reactions are slightly more excited. Ron gets the idea to treat Norman to a celebration dinner, along with the others, at Bueno Nacho.

Kim then jokingly says, "No contests this time, guys. This is supposed to be a celebration, not a frat party."

Norman, intrigued, asks, "What kind of contests?"

Ron chuckles wickedly and replies, "Naco eating, Diablo sauce drinking, Burrito belching. You know, the whole nine yards."

Norman, torn, replies, "Let's go with the Naco contest. It sounds safer and less disgusting."

Ron, ignoring Kim's harsh glare, says, "Fine choice, Norman. How about you Bonnie and Hirotaka? You want in on this?"

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "I'm in, Ron. I've been hungry all day today. This contest should fill me up quite nicely. How about you, Hirotaka?"

"No thanks, Bonnie-kun. Perhaps I'll try the Diablo contest sometime soon. One thing though. How does it taste?"

Kim giggles and says, "Oh Rufus. Diablo for Hirotaka if you please." Rufus chitters happily, goes to the counter, gets a packet of Diablo from Ned, brings it Hirotaka and bows softly to Hirotaka. Hirotaka then softly lifts the packet from Rufus' paws, not knowing what he's in for.

Looking around the table, he sees forced smiles on everybody's faces, grins and asks, "What's the worst that could happen?" He then rips open the packet, squirts it into his mouth and swallows. Ten seconds later, his face is glowing bright red, five seconds later a scream is heard and flames are shooting from his mouth. It takes fifty super size cups of ice water to cool his face down.

When he is cool enough, his tongue not quite working yet, Ron says, "Don't worry, Hirotaka. For I will train you in the way of the hot sauce." Hirotaka's eyes bulge out and he runs from the restaurant screaming. Bonnie shoots him a nasty glare as do the others and Ron asks, "Was it something I said?" Bonnie can't hold her glare anymore and she bursts out laughing as do the others.

She then says, "Sadly Ron, not everybody enjoys Diablo hot sauce." On that note, they held the Naco eating contest. This time, it was a tie between Ron and Bonnie, having both eaten 49 Nacos while Norman could only down 10 of them. Upside was, nobody blew their meals and left for home quite satisfied.

Bonnie comes across Hirotaka in the park and softly says, "Time to go home, honey."

Hirotaka looks at Bonnie, smiles weakly and replies, "That wasn't my finest time. Was it, Bonnie?" Bonnie could only smile softly back at him and shake her head no. He then goes on. "At the school, when there was a success among our students, we would have a pop quiz. I guess these contests of Ron's are like those at the school."

"That's one way of putting it, Hirotaka."

"Well, guess I better practice before the next 'pop quiz'. Wouldn't you say so, my darling, Bonnie?"

"That would be a very good idea, honey."

At Monique's apartment, Scott is sitting on her couch while she checks her messages. She then comes in and says, "Brick went into the Marine Corps, training to be a sniper. I hope he does all right."

Scott smiles, gets up, embraces her and says, "As long as he keeps his heart, he'll be just fine. Now to get this out of the way." He then gets onto his knee, brings out the ring and asks, "Monique Thompson, you bring out the best in me. On that note,will you marry me?"

Monique's scream is so loud, all of Middleton hears it. "Yes, I will!" Scott is dazed from the high volume as Monique calms down and softly says, "Yes, I will, Scott Tracy. I love you so much."

Scott smiles and replies, "Right back at you, Monique." The new couple then embrace and kiss passionately, even through the pounding on Monique's door and floor. Pounding and yelling of neighbors to keep it down.


End file.
